Show him love
by MerlinFan-xD
Summary: Rated: MA! Merlin is the stepson of King Charles of Edinburgh. The king is abusing the boy daily everyone knows it but, doesn't do anything about it. The boy's life changed suddenly when the charming Prince of Camelot is visiting the kingdom. What happens when forbidden love comes between them? will happiness finally come to the young Merlin? WARNINGS INSIDE!: ON HIATUS!
1. His life

**I got this idea yesterday and then I have been worked on it since then :)  
Alright this will be a beautiful love story between Prince Arthur of Camelot and Merlin of Edinburgh and yes Merlin is not a prince he isn't crown as a prince so I don't want to call him a prince.  
WARNINGS!: there will be slash, there will be abuse, Merlin doesn't have magic (I couldn't fit magic in the story) and Merlin's past a different (as you properly can guess), Arthur past is not different it's just...well read to figured it out ;)  
And if there are spell mistakes in the story then please tell my English is not perfect! :)  
As for someone can see I have made the story more readable, which is thanks to "cristina reid" who told me it would be better this way, which I of cores agree with :)  
**

In the land Longford, lived Queen Josselyn and King Thomas happily, they were loved by the people and could easily walk between them. The Queen was known for her beauty, she had long curly raven black hair, there reach her hips, her eyes was deep blue and she always wore blood red lipstick. Every man adored her and wanted to have affair with her but, she was only interest in her husband King Thomas because he loved her as she was and not because of her beauty. King Thomas was a high man, black hair and blue/grey eyes, he was a caring king there always was fair.  
King Thomas met Josselyn when he was in a tournament in her father's kingdom. When they saw each other for the first time they fell in love. Thomas won the tournament and then asked the king for his daughter's hand, the king blessed them. Thomas took the princess to his kingdom where they got married, she became his Queen and the people loved her straight away, because she was caring and lovely.  
2 years later the Queen became pregnant and gave birth to a healthy son, which they named Merlin.  
The boy got his mother's deep blue eyes and her raven hair, from his father he got the smile and hands.  
Merlin didn't got raised by servants or a like, he got raised by his mother and father, they gave him all their love and caring as they raised him.  
Everything seemed to go peaceful in the kingdom but, then war came between two other kingdom, King Thomas new one of the kingdom good, the king there was one of his good friends, so he went out to help his friend in the war. Unfortunately the king died in the war. The Queen was miserable when she heard her husband was dead, she was alone with her 6 year old boy. No one could cheer her up her husband's death took it to hard on her that she had thought to end her pain but, she kept herself going for her child.  
Josselyn started to drink and let the maids take care of her son.  
On day her sister Eleanor, who also lived in the castle forced Josselyn to hold a feast for all the kingdoms nearby.  
A week later the feast was held and the Queen met the charming King Charles of Edinburgh, they started to talk and drink. He looked a little like Thomas, he had black hair and green eyes.  
After the feast they started to write and he came often over to visit her with his son, Edmund. Merlin and Edmund became fast friends and Charles and Josselyn became fast lovers.  
After a year seeing each other, Charles asked her to marry him, she said yes without any hesitation, she moved with him in his kingdom. Josselyn sister then became the new Queen of Longford.  
Unfortunately Josselyn became deadly sick and died after a few months, Merlin was 8 at the time.  
Charles then took care of the little boy.  
Though Merlin had no idea that from that time, his life will become a nightmare.  
It started not even a month after the Queen's dead that Charles started to go into the boy's chamber, watched him sleep, sometime Merlin woke up seeing the king watching him, though the small boy didn't take much in it.  
But, after sometime Charles began to abuse the boy daily. Merlin was too scared to say it to anyone.  
When Merlin was sixteen Charles came into the room while he was sleeping, Merlin woke up when he felt weight on him he looked at the king and knew what there would happen.  
"Pl-ease...don't milord"  
Charles however ignored the boy's begging, he forced the underwear down and went straight into the boy, Merlin couldn't stop a scream. Merlin took his head to the side, wanted it to be over.  
Tears was running down Merlin's cheeks.  
The king's thrust was hard and like every time Merlin could feel blood. Merlin had never stopped fighting the king but, unfortunately Charles was too strong for him.  
"So good" Charles moaned above him.  
"Fucking slut aren't you?" Merlin whimpered against the king's hard thrust.  
"You are mine and only mine get that?" Charles hissed, started to go faster, Merlin screamed.  
He knew no help would come, because it was the king no one had the courage to help Merlin, not even Prince Edmund. No one mention the abuse, no one talked about it.  
"Fuck! so god!" Charles groaned.  
Merlin closed his eyes, "my little fucking toy!". Merlin kicked though he knew he never would hit the king but, he couldn't stop kick out and scream.  
"Shut up!" however Merlin didn't. He never did.  
"So...close" the man moaned, it didn't take long before he came, collapsed onto the skinny man. After some time he went out the boy and then walked out the room leaving the crying Merlin behind.  
It happened every night when the king was there.

At the morning sat Merlin, Edmund and the king ate en silence, they never talked while eating, what should they talk about? Merlin had never really talked since the abuse started, he was always scared and jumpy. Edmund never knew what he should say, he knew what was happening at night and sometimes also in the morning, even at midday if Merlin haven't behaved, though it had been a long time since Merlin had go against the king. He knew it was useless to start a conversation, Merlin would not answer or only will come with a short replied and his father was impossible to start a conversation with so he had learned to be quiet.

After an hour the dinner finally was finish. Edmund went out on hunting. Merlin didn't hunt or fight with a sword or anything, the king didn't want him to, he didn't want his "toy" to die or have a scar, so Merlin stayed inside for the most of the times, so he wouldn't get hurt.  
Merlin decided to go to his chamber so when he was done eating he stood up and walked to the door but, got stopped by a hand grab his arm, Merlin turned back to see the king, he knew the look  
"come here" Merlin however shook his head.  
"Please not now!" he cried he tried to get his arm free.  
"Yes now" the king's voice was slow and deadly, though Merlin was a stubborn man he pulled his arm free and then began to walk to his chamber, he glanced behind him, the king was walking after him, Merlin knew he shouldn't had go against him but, he was tired he just wanted to be in peace.  
He got into his chamber fast he went to close the door, so he could lock it but, Charles was faster he pushed the door opened, so Merlin almost fell, he looked at Charles.  
"Please not now milord" though the king didn't care against Merlin's will Charles dragged him to the bed, he throw him in it, Merlin tried to get out of the bed but, Charles was on him fast, he hold the boy's hands above his head squeezed Merlin's wrists hard, which made Merlin hiss. When Charles took his hand down to pull the boy's trousers off Merlin felt his eyes get hot,  
"I'm sorry milord...please don't do this" he begged, though the king ignored him he pulled them down and then the underwear, he then went down to Merlin's ear,  
"you are a bad boy!" he hissed.  
Merlin screamed when Charles forced himself inside him, the scream was deadly and everyone in the castle could hear it.

Edmund had just come in, he had forgotten his cloak for the hunt but, then he heard his half brother's deadly scream he sighed, guessed Merlin had go against the king since the scream was that loud. He then got the attention to two guards who look clearly uncomfortable, he then saw it was because they were new, he sighed and went over to them.  
"Names?" both guards bowed,  
"Triston sire!" one of them said.  
"Peter sire!" the other one said.  
Edmund nodded.  
"Well. Peter and Triston...you better get used to this because it will happen a lot...and don't mention to anyone else if you want to keep your heads".  
The both guards glanced at each other and then at the prince the bowed in respect, "as you wish sire" the both replied, Edmund nodded satisfied and then went up the stairs to get his cloak.

"St-stop pl-please..." Merlin whimpered, he kicked out but, as always the king ignored his begging. Merlin screamed everything was so violent, the thrust fell like he was being cutting in half, his screams was so loud and always he hoped that someone would come to his rescued but, that would never happen.  
"Mmmm...that's it!" Merlin cried and screamed, wished it soon would be over.  
"So tight! so god!" Merlin screamed, it was too hard, he could fell the blood running down.  
"ST-STOP!" he screamed.  
"Shut up boy! no one will come for you little toy!" Merlin knew he was right, no one would help him for anyone else he was just the king's release.  
After what felt like forever the king finally came into the crying boy.  
When the king had his clothes on again he looked at the boy on the bed, he went down to hiss in his ear, "don't you dare disappoint me again" and then he walked out.  
Merlin slowly went up to sit in the bed, the covers around him, he gritted his teeth he looked behind him to see blood. He then heard a movement by the door he looked up to see Edmund, sympathy was writing on his face, Merlin eyes was red from crying. Edmund gave him one last sad look and then closed the door to give Merlin privacy,  
When the door closed, Merlin let himself break down.

**So what do you think? ;)  
I know Charles is pretty evil isn't he, just like I wanted ;D  
Please review - then you will make my day! :)  
****  
**


	2. strange feelings

**3 years later means that Merlin is 19 years now :)  
and just so you know Arthur is 20 years :)**

_3 years later_

"Father!" the king turned around to see his son, who just had come back from a hunt.  
"Edmund...what can I do for you?" Edmund gave him a flash smile.  
"Do you remember King Uther?"  
Charles nodded.  
"Good...his son Arthur...we played a lot when we was kids in Camelot...he asked if he could come here for sometime...he will explain everything when he comes" Charles sighed, he hated guests but, he knew he couldn't turn the king down.  
"He can come".  
Edmund smile bowed his head with respect.  
"thank you sire...he will be here tomorrow" and then he walked away.

"Arthur! Welcome!" Prince Arthur stepped down from his horse.  
"Edmund! I'm glad to be here!" Arthur replied and went over to give his friend a brotherly hug.  
"come in...there a dinner ready"  
Arthur nodded however stopped when he felt eyes on him he looked up to see a boy looking at him from the window, Arthur had never seen him before.  
"Who's that?" Edmund looked up, Merlin then went away.  
"Ohh...that is Merlin...my half brother" Arthur eyes wide.  
"Brother!" Edmund shook his head.  
"_Half_ brother" Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"I didn't knew you had a _half_ brother" Edmund smiled.  
He started walk up the stairs with his friend behind him.  
"He has been my brother since I was 10 years...he is two year younger than me...my father married his mother but, she died after a few months..." Arthur nodded.  
"Must had been hard...what about his father?" Edmund sighed.  
"Died in a war when he was 6 years" Arthur nodded again taken the information in.  
"Why have you never mention him" Edmund shrugged.  
"Somehow I think you will figured it out soon" Arthur frowned however didn't replied.  
Edmund stopped before they enter the throne room to get something to eat.  
"My father can be a little...just be careful with him and don't expect that Merlin will say something he hardly does at dinner" Arthur nodded and then they both went inside.  
Merlin was already sitting there, he was wearing a blue shirt and black trousers, he glanced at Arthur once and then back at his plate.  
"Prince Arthur welcome!" Arthur bowed with respect for the king.  
"King Charles...is good to be here" the king smiled.  
"Please sit" he gave a sign to sit, Arthur went to sit beside Edmund.  
"So what brings you here?" Arthur smiled.  
"Well you see my father has many enemies..." Charles nodded, Uther was known for his many enemies.  
"Year well...we were attacked not long ago and the target was me...so my father would be truly happy if I could stay here to they have capture the man" Charles didn't like the idea but, he couldn't turn Uther down.  
"You're welcome here" Arthur smiled.  
"Thank you sire".  
"Well...since you have to be here so long you have to see the place" Charles said.  
"Why don't you show Arthur the greatest place in the forest Edmund?" Edmund however shook his head.  
"I can't...I'm on patrol for a few days" he then looked at Merlin, he needed to get out from this place.  
"Can't you show him Merlin?" Edmund asked.  
The boy for the first time looked truly up, Charles however scowled  
"I don't think it's a good id-" however Merlin cut him in.  
"I can do that" he needed to get out from this castle, away from Charles even in just a couple of hours. Charles sighed he couldn't make the boy stay now.  
Edmund smiled.  
"Well then it's settle...if it's okay with you Arthur?" Arthur looked at Edmund and then at Merlin.  
"Sure...it could be fun" Merlin forced a smile but it fainted fast.  
"When do we go?" Arthur asked, Edmund sighed.  
"I think it's too late now...go tomorrow" the both nodded.

When it was evening Arthur had gotten himself a chamber and a servant, he haven't take his own with him, he thought it would be a bad idea since he had no idea how long he should stay.  
He was now walking around the castle, looking around it was a beautiful place. He couldn't stop thinking about Edmund had never mentioned he had a half brother and the way Edmund said that he properly would find out soon what did that mean? Arthur sighed but, then stopped he frowned he could hear someone whimper and crying. Arthur follow the sound and then saw a open door, well not exactly wide open but, you could see inside, Arthur gulped he knew he should just go past the door but, his curiosity told him something else. He went over to see who was crying. His eyes wide when he saw the boy Merlin and on top of the skinny boy, was the king and the worst part was that he was raping the boy. Arthur gulped when Merlin's eyes found him, tears running down from his cheeks, his eyes was begging for help, _and I will give him help!_ Arthur went to go in but, was stopped by a hand he looked behind him to see Edmund, who glanced inside to be sure the king haven't seen them and then he dragged Arthur with him, he took Arthur into a empty chamber.  
"What the hell Edmund!" Arthur couldn't believe that he just let his brother be raped by that creep, _alright half brother_ but, he could at least help him, Edmund sighed.  
"I know this is hard to accept but, there is nothing you can do for him" Arthur eyes wide.  
"This isn't the first time?" Edmund shook his head.  
"Listen Arthur...my father is the king...he can do whatever please him-" Arthur gulped.  
"-_this_ has been going on for many years and it won't stop...all in the castle knows it but, don't talk about it...Merlin...you can't help him no matter what! don't try! if you do...you can't even think about what would happen..." Arthur shook his head in disbelieve.  
"You expect me to just sit around and forget about what I just saw?" Edmund nodded.  
"Yes...that is what I'm expecting of you" Arthur couldn't believe that Edmund just has said that, they had been friends since they were children and he had never thought that he would be so cold at just let the king do something like that.  
Edmund saw Arthur hesitate, he sighed. "  
Listen..." Arthur looked at him.  
"If you go in there and stop it...well, let's just say that Uther and him won't be in peace anymore...so leave this alone" and then Edmund walked out, leaving a confused Arthur.

After sometime Arthur decided to go out, he opened the door but, closed it fast when the king was going past it, he waited to he was gone and then walked out, he glanced over to Merlin's chamber which still was open, he bite his lip he knew he should go to his chamber but, he found himself walk over to the door, he saw Merlin sitting up in the bed, the covers around him he had his head on his knees, Arthur could see he was shaking, Arthur had no idea what to do if he should close the door to give the boy privacy or go in and see if he wanted to talk, _talk about what?_ he asked himself.  
After sometime he decided to go in.

Merlin head snap up to the door, when he heard a movement his eyes found Prince Arthur standing in middle of the room, clearly uncomfortable.  
Merlin gulped, no one had ever walked inside, if the door was open either the servants or Edmund would close the door to give him privacy but, no one had walked inside.  
"Milord..." he said quiet.  
Arthur forced a smile on his lip but, quickly fainted.  
"I just...wanted to ask you if you want to talk or want to be alone"  
Merlin eyes wide, _alright that is new..._  
Merlin looked at him for some time to see if he was seriously but, he found no joke in his eyes, Merlin didn't know what to say he had never been asked about that but, it could be nice to talk a little.  
"You can stay" he found himself say.  
Arthur nodded he walked slowly to Merlin's bed "  
Can I sit?" Merlin nodded.  
Arthur then sat on the side of the bed, a meter from Merlin.  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
Merlin tracked on his shoulder, he had the covers close to him and sometime he glanced at the prince.  
Arthur sighed.  
"Okay..." he thought about what they could talk about, he could guess that Merlin didn't want to talk about Charles.  
"How was your mother like?" he found himself asking.  
Merlin eyes wide clearly surprise at the question. "  
She was...amazing...I miss her"  
Arthur nodded.  
"I don't have a mother either"  
Merlin frowned.  
"Really?" Arthur nodded.  
"Yes...she died before I even opened my eyes".  
Merlin gave him a sad look.  
"I'm sorry"  
Arthur smiled.  
"don't be".  
Merlin found himself like Arthur, he was not like anyone else, he felt comfortable around him which was weird because Merlin was for the most jumpy around other men but, with Arthur it was different.  
"To tell the truth Edmund never said he had a half brother"  
Merlin smiled a little.  
"That sound like him...there is not many there knows"  
Arthur frowned. "Why?".  
Merlin smiled fainted.  
"I'm not out often...I stay for the most her in the castle"  
Arthur frowned deeper.  
"Why?" he repeated.  
"The king doesn't want me to..."  
Arthur was about to ask why again but, he stopped himself.  
"To bad..."  
Merlin looked at him to his head to the side.  
"Why's that?"  
Arthur gulped.  
"I mean...you are a good person...you don't deserve to stay here all the time".  
Merlin didn't answer that.  
"Thank you...".  
Merlin said after some time in silence.  
"For what?"  
Merlin gave him a small smile.  
"For stay here and talk to me...it means a lot".  
Arthur gave him a big smile, which made Merlin's heart skip a beat, he felt himself get hot.  
"You alright?".  
Merlin nodded fast.  
"I'm fine...".  
Then they sat in silence together.  
"What do you say if we wait to go on the the trip? we can go the day after tomorrow?".  
Arthur asked the younger boy, Merlin thought about it, he was tired and wanted to sleep and he knew if they should go on the trip then he had to be up early and he really didn't have the energy to that.  
"Year...sound good" Arthur gave him a charming smile, which made Merlin looked away blushing, Arthur frowned, _did I do something wrong?_  
After some time in silence, Arthur eventually said something.  
"You better get some sleep...see you tomorrow"  
Merlin looked at him, gave him a half smile.  
"See you...and thank you".  
Arthur just nodded and went out.  
When Arthur was out he took a deep breath, he didn't mention Charles, he didn't wanted Merlin to get uncomfortable around him if he wanted to talk about it then he would tell Arthur.  
He still didn't like the idea that Edmund dragged him away, Arthur knew Charles was the king but, what he was doing was wrong and should be punished, though they would never happen.

When Arthur was out Merlin couldn't stop smiling, Arthur was so different he was nice to him. Merlin felt something in his stomach he didn't knew what it was but, when Arthur smiled he felt himself get hot and his stomach tickles. Merlin slowly lay down on the bed he somehow knew he would sleep good tonight.

The breakfast was like always quiet, sometimes Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other smiling a little bit but, that was it. Arthur didn't get much sleep, he had been thinking about how anyone could let the king do something like that to his own stepson, it was wrong, disgusting and he felt so sorry for Merlin.  
He was also angry at Edmund for not telling him and for not helping his brother, he thought he was a good man but, of cores he could see that no matter what the king could do what he wanted but, _this_ was over the line. He wondered how long it had been going on, Edmund said for years, did that mean 3 or 4 years or maybe even more?  
Arthur wanted to go home again, he was only here because the man was really dangerous and was good with a sword, otherwise he shouldn't have been here. He thought this could be a small good vacation but, it looks like it never will be a good vacation.  
He glanced at the king, now he knew why there almost never were guest here, he wanted it to be a secret, does he even know that the whole castle know? he must have it isn't something that it easy to hide. Arthur looked at the servant's who was serving, they looked normal not, someone there had a secret like that but, if this really had been going on for years then it must be easier to hide.  
Arthur couldn't stop sighed a little.  
""Something wrong Arthur?"  
Arthur looked at the king.  
"No...everything is fine" he said with a flash smile.  
The king nodded.  
"When do you two leave today?" he asked Merlin and Arthur.  
"We not...Merlin is tired so we decided to stay here" Arthur said.  
Merlin gave him a small smile thanking him for the excuse.  
Charles frowned.  
"You sick? shall I send for the physician".  
Merlin looked odd at him like saying why do you care? he slowly shook his head.  
"No...I'm just tried that's all".  
The king nodded accepting the answer.  
Edmund sighed.  
"Then what will you do today?".  
Arthur tracked on his shoulder.  
"Look around a little?" Edmund shook his head.  
"No! That is to boring...let's go out hunting, if is alright that I skip the patrol today father".  
Charles nodded.  
"Fine with me"  
Edmund smiled.  
"What do you say? shall we hunt some animals down?"  
Arthur smiled.  
"Year...let's do that".

Just an hour later Arthur was ready for the hunting trip he didn't have his crossbow with only his sword but, he was almost certain he could borrow one here. He was by the table his back to the door  
"Prince Arthur?" he jumped at the voice.  
He turned around to see Merlin with a crossbow in his hand.  
"Gezz Merlin! do you sneak up on people for living?" he joked.  
Merlin blushed looked away.  
"N-no" he stuttered embarrassed. He walked further in.  
"I just thought that you wanted a crossbow..."  
Arthur smile grateful, which made Merlin blush more.  
"Thank you Merlin...".  
He took the crossbow in the hand to feel the weight it wasn't heavy or anything.  
"You're welcome milord".  
Arthur smiled.  
"Arthur..."  
Merlin frowned.  
"Please call me Arthur".  
Merlin nodded.  
"Well...you're welcome...Arthur".  
Then Arthur came with his charming smile again, which made Merlin step backwards blushing even harder.  
"I-I-I better go...goo-good hunting trip!" he stuttered and then ran out, leaving as confused Arthur behind, _what did I do wrong?_

Merlin ran into his room and closed the door fast let him stay by the door for some time.  
_What the hell is going on with me?_ every time he sees Arthurs damn stupid, charming, beautiful smile he had this strange feeling. Merlin sighed.  
_I'm going crazy..._he walked over to the window he saw Arthur and Edmund riding out the forest alone, Merlin got another strange feeling, he was somehow a little angry they were going alone, he shook the feeling away.  
_Take yourself together Merlin! _ he didn't understood why these feelings suddenly came out when he saw Arthur. Merlin decided it was because he was tired and did consider taking some rest but, he wanted to have a book to read if he couldn't sleep so he decided first to go to the library, he was about to walk out the door but, then he saw Charles on his way.  
_No! not now!_ he didn't know why but, he closed the door any locked it.  
_What are you doing Merlin? lock the door up, he will get mad!_ but, he didn't he stepped back to a wall instead. Charles then tried to open the door.  
"Merlin? open the door!"  
Merlin gulped.  
_Open the door Merlin! tell him it was a mistake to lock it and he will maybe forgive you_ though Merlin didn't move he was to scared.  
"Merlin! open the damn door!".  
He knew he should unlock the door.  
_What will Arthur say?_  
Merlin shook his head.  
_What I'm doing? think about Arthur now? and I shouldn't care about what he is thinking..._  
"Don't make me get a key!".  
Merlin gulped.  
He knew he should open the door now, if he didn't it will get worse but, he still didn't move, he could hear Charles go.  
_Properly to get a key...  
_He knew it will get so much worse, he knew that Charles hated when he locked the door, the king wanted it to be like that he could go in to his chamber without any trouble.  
It didn't take long before he hear the click on the door. He gulped he stayed behind the table by the wall, when the king walked in.  
"I'm sorry..." Merlin apologized.  
Like he hoped the king would forgive him but, he knew he wouldn't.  
"You know I don't want the door locked" the king hissed walked over to the table.  
Merlin nodded.  
"Yes milord I know...I'm just tired...I'm sorry I don't know what came over me".  
However the king's angry expression just turned worse, he walked over to Merlin.  
"Bed!" he hissed.  
Merlin shook his head.  
"Please...I'm sorry".  
The king ignored him and took a fast hold of Merlin's arm dragged him though the chamber.  
"No! please!".  
When they almost were over to the bed, Merlin panicked he kicked Charles which made him let go of Merlin, who lost his balance and fell backwards right into the table, which cause it's leg to break and fell down on the floor with almost all the chairs.  
Merlin knew what he just did would cause a lot of pain, from the floor Merlin looked at the door he started to crawl to it but, Charles was faster by a lot of force he almost lifted Merlin of the ground.  
"NOOO!" Merlin kicked out in Charles arms.  
Charles throw Merlin on the bed and was on top of him a second after. Merlin's trousers and underwear was fast down.  
When Charles forced himself into boy, everyone heard Merlin's deadly scream.

**so...what do you think?  
the chapter was pretty long but, I couldn't find a place to end it better :D  
so you can guess Merlin is pretty confused about his feelings, he has never been in love before ;)  
what do you think about Arthur and Merlin's relationship?  
if you see any spell mistakes...please let me know then I will take a look :)**

**Review...it will make my day ;D**


	3. Why do you care?

**I'm so sorry for the late update...I have been so busy here in these last days...  
but, here I am with chapter 3...  
It's short...sorry about that but, I just didn't have the time to write more..please forgive me :)**

"I have to say that you are pretty good to hunt Arthur".  
Arthur smiled proud.  
"Better than you I can see"  
Edmund scowled he had only manage to kill two rabbits, while Arthur had kill two deer and three rabbits.  
"Don't be like that...I have always been good to hunt...that I have kill more than you, there is no shame in that" Arthur teased.  
Edmund just rolled his eyes and stayed silence.  
After some time in silence, Arthur had to ask.  
"Why is that you don't help Merlin?"  
Edmund sighed.  
"You won't let it go will you?".  
Arthur shook his head.  
"Of cores not! your father is raping him!"  
Edmund groaned.  
"Thank you Arthur for reminding me!" he hissed.  
However Arthur was not done.  
"Can't you see that is wrong?".  
Edmund gave him a stern look.  
"Of cores I can see it's wrong!...but, there is nothing I can do about it!".  
Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"Talk with your father! make him see sense!".  
Edmund gave a dark laugh.  
"If there is something I can't do it is to make my father see sense!...just forget about it Arthur...".  
Arthur then stayed silence though he would not forget about it.

Merlin felt disgusting, worthless, stupid and alone, when he felt Charles get out of him. He had felt pain before of cores, he had it happened to him every day but, what there just had happened made him think that he wouldn't be able to walk anymore, he could still feel blood running down and he knew that the bed sheets was full with blood.  
Merlin knew it was his own fault, he shouldn't had locked the door he should just had let Charles do it and get over with it but, when he saw the king walking to his chamber he panicked.  
Merlin felt Charles bent down to his ear.  
"If you ever...and I mean ever locks this door again...it will hurt more than this! Understood?" he hissed into the ear.  
Merlin gulped and nodded.  
"Good! and you're not going on that stupid trip with Prince Arthur, you have been too bad to deserve that!" and then he heard Charles walk out.  
Which he was grateful for though he was sad that he couldn't go on the trip he had realty wanted it go but, now he wasn't able to.  
Merlin stayed lying in the bed for a very long time but, then he slowly tried to sit up he gritted his teeth, it hurt so much, he managed to take the covers around his abused body, he then realized that his shirt was rib apart it had been the first time that had happened.  
Suddenly a maid walked in she looked at Merlin and then bowed once and started to go to the broken table.  
"No...". Merlin said to her.  
She turned around.  
"Sire?".  
He didn't wanted her here he wanted to alone, no he wanted Arthur to here, he didn't know why he just wanted to talk with him.  
"Go" he said demitted.  
She bowed and walked out.  
Still not fell able to move he took the covers closer to his body he starred into the wall, not thinking, he was too tired to cry, too tired to think, too tired to do anything.

Arthur walked into the castle still angry, he couldn't believe Edmund didn't wanted to talk with his father about this, he walked in to his browed chamber, he found some clothes and then walked behind the screen to get some new clothes on.  
After he got the clothes on he decided to go and see Merlin, see if he wanted to talk or something.  
He walked though the hallway to Merlin's door, which was a little open he frowned and then pushed to the door so he could see properly inside.  
He saw a table, which one leg was broken and then the chairs were on the floor, he could clearly see there had been a fight. He then looked over to the bed to see Merlin sitting on the bed covers around him, there were blood on the bed sheets and then he could clearly guess what had happened, he cursed the king mentally.  
He walked further inside, cough a little to get Merlin's attention though Merlin didn't look at him he kept starring at the wall like he was waiting on something.  
"Merlin?" he said slowly.  
Still there was no answer.  
Arthur frowned, _is he in shock?_  
That wouldn't surprise him.  
He walked to the bed.  
"Merlin?" he said a little loud.  
Which made the younger boy jump he looked at Arthur.  
"Arthur?" he said slowly.  
The prince nodded.  
"How was your hunting trip" he asked like there was nothing wrong.  
Arthur frowned but, decided to answer.  
"Good...thank you for asking".  
Merlin didn't answer he let his eyes fell down on the covers. Arthur went to sit beside Merlin. After some time in silence Arthur opened his mouth to speck, Merlin saw that so he cut in.  
"It was my own fault...".  
Arthur wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault but, he could see Merlin wasn't finish specking.  
"I locked the door, when I saw him come...it's weird I never do that because I know he will get mad if I do"  
Merlin took a deep breath.  
"He got so angry...and then I tried to get away which was so stupid of me...I just made everything worse...it was my own fault".  
This time Arthur didn't let him continue.  
"It isn't your fault! you didn't ask for this!" Arthur said demitted.  
Merlin shook his head.  
"I made it worse...".  
Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin looked at him.  
"Why do you think I locked the door?" he asked confused.  
"I think it because you can't do this anymore" he said sad.  
Merlin shook his head in disbelieve.  
"But, I'm used to this...I have always fight him but, not like this!".  
Arthur hesitated a little.  
"Well...maybe you wanted to fight harder...and hope he would stop".  
Merlin gave him an unreadable expression for some time.  
"I..." Merlin trailer of.  
"Listen Merlin...I don't know how long it had been going on for but, I know it's wrong and I hate to see you like this...I'm just glad you fight back like you did but, you need to be more careful"  
Merlin frowned.  
"Why are you like this?"  
"What do you mean" he asked confused.  
"You are so nice to me...why?"  
Arthur gave him a half sad smile.  
"Because...I'm your friend..."  
Merlin frowned deeper.  
"It had been a long time since I had a friend."  
It was true, he had of cores friends in Longford, a few servants and then he had Edmund but, since he came here he lost the connection with his friends in Longford and since the abused started he had not really talked to Edmund.  
"Well...then it's about time you get one...don't you think?" Arthur said with a gentle smile.  
Merlin couldn't stop blush a little.  
"I guess so..."  
Arthur frowned, when he saw a bruise on Merlin's shoulder.  
"Did Charles hit you?" he asked with an angry voice.  
Merlin frowned and then looked down to see his shoulder, there was a big bruise.  
Merlin shook his head.  
"No...he doesn't hit me...it must had caused when I fell into the table".  
Arthur nodded, though still angry.  
"Does it hurt?".  
Merlin shook his head, he didn't even know it was there but, he knew he would have known if it wasn't for the other pain.  
"No..."  
Arthur was happy about that.  
"Does it otherwise...hurt?" he asked hesitated.  
Merlin bit his lip, it still felt like he can't walk for days.  
"A little..." he lied.  
Arthur rolled his eyes, he knew he lied, he gave him a stern look. Merlin bit his lip.  
"I-I mean...it hurts but, I will be fine" he assured.  
Arthur nodded accepting the answer.  
After some time in silence, Merlin muttered something.  
"What?" Arthur asked.  
I said...thank you.." he mumble a little embarrassed.  
Arthur smiled, which made Merlin looked away blushing hard.  
Arthur frowned.  
"You alright?" he asked worried.  
He saw Merlin nod though he didn't look at him.  
After some time in silence and not looking at each other, Arthur stood up, which cause Merlin to look at him.  
"Where are you going?" he asked a little panic in his voice.  
"Back to my chamber...don't you want to be alone?" he had taken the silence as *you can go now* silence.  
Merlin shook his head violent.  
"No!"  
Arthur jumped a little by the loud voice.  
"I-I'm sorry...I'm not good in talking and so on...just please don't go..."  
Arthur smiled and nodded, he sat on the bed again, if Merlin just wanted to sit in silence it was fine with him.  
"Are you still up for tomorrow?"  
Merlin frowned.  
"You know...the trip?"  
Merlin looked down in shame.  
"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.  
"I...Charles have forbidden me to go...because he thinks I don't deserve it"  
"Ohhh..."  
Arthur had really look forward to it and again he wish he could show Charles how he think about him.  
"I'm sorry..." Merlin said sad.  
Arthur smiled.  
"Don't be...it's not your fault"  
Merlin gave him a sad smile.  
"Let me see your shoulder..." Arthur said, the bruise was big and he just wanted to see if it was anything seriously.  
"It's fine you don't hav-"  
"Please..." Arthur cut in.  
Merlin sighed and nodded, he took the covers down from the shoulder so Arthur could see it, he couldn't stop hiss a little when Arthur touched it.  
"I thought you told me it didn't hurt" Arthur pointed out.  
Merlin blushed a little though refused to look at the prince, while he was checking the bruise.  
Arthur could see it wasn't anything seriously.  
"It isn't seriously..." Arthur said.  
Still not looking at Arthur Merlin just nodded in response.  
"Merlin..." Arthur sighed. Merlin had refused to look at him for at least 15 minutes.  
"Look at me..." Arthur said, "please...I'm worried about you" he added.  
Merlin turned his head around to find it only inches from Arthur's.  
"Why do you care! you don't even know me!"  
"I do know you...maybe not for long but, that doesn't matter"  
"Well it does to me!" Merlin said demitted. Before Arthur could say anything else Merlin continued.  
"Everyone I know or met for some reason, don't even look at me because they know who I am...for them, I'm not the king's stepson...I'm the kings little toy! no one cares about me! why should you be any different? why should you car-"  
Merlin was cut off when Arthur's lips met his, Merlin eyes wide and when Arthur broke apart, Merlin didn't move.  
"You talk too much" Arthur said.

**so what do you think?  
I'm still sorry about the shortness in this chapter...  
any mistakes? please tell me and I will look at it :)**

**please review! you will make my day! :)**


	4. Not forever

**Hallo everyone! Here is the new chapter :D**

Merlin sat in shock, looked at Arthur, who looked a little embarrassed.  
"You kissed me" Merlin pointed out.  
Arthur nodded uncomfortable.  
"Yes I did..." Arthur admitted.  
_Great Arthur...you have just spoiled everything! _Arthur cursed himself mentally  
Merlin blinked a couple of times taken the information in.  
I...I have never been kissed before..." Merlin admitted.  
It was true. Because of Charles, then no one had been close to Merlin.  
"Did...did you like it?" Arthur asked nervous.  
Merlin thought about that, _like it?_ it was hard to say he liked it, the kiss wasn't long he had no time to think about it.  
Merlin blushed.  
"I don't know..."  
Arthur raised an eye brow.  
"You don't know?" he asked confused.  
"I-I mean I didn't really had time to think about it...".  
Arthur nodded understanding.  
"oh..."  
Merlin nodded to.  
Silence went between them. Arthur had no idea what to say, he had just kissed Merlin without really realized it. It just sort of happened.  
Merlin was nervous ad he had no idea how to ask Arthur to kiss him again. _Maybe I should just tell him..._  
Merlin mumbled something after sometime.  
Arthur frowned.  
"What?".  
Merlin bit his lip.  
"I-I said you could kiss me again...to see if I like it...of cores" Merlin said embarrassed.  
"You want me to kiss you again?" Arthur asked just to be sure.  
Merlin nodded blushing.  
Arthur just smiled and then leaned into a kiss again. When their lips met, Merlin this time kissed back.  
The kiss was a soft ad gentle kiss. After sometime they broke apart.  
"So...did you like it?" Arthur asked.  
Merlin was blushing hard.  
_This is..._"bad..." he finished the sentence loud.  
Arthur frowned.  
"Well...that was not what I wanted to hear..." Arthur said _I'm really that bad?_  
Merlin shook his head violent.  
"No! I didn't mean the kiss was bad! that part was god!" Merlin said loud "It's just me and you...that...that is bad"  
Arthur nodded slowly, took it as Merlin didn't wanted anything to do with him.  
He slowly stared to get up.  
"Okay...if that is how you fell"  
Merlin shook his head again.  
"NO! I didn't mean it like that! SIT DOWN!" he commanded.  
Arthur sat down quickly again.  
Merlin took a deep breath.  
"I meant...I want _this_" Merlin pointed at them both.  
"But we can't...if Charles will find out then there will be no peace between Camelot and Edinburgh and we can't risk that..."  
Arthur nodded this time understanding. He was clearly disappointed but, also understanding.  
"You right..." Arthur stood up, "get some rest Merlin"  
Merlin slowly nodded and watched Arthur walk out. Merlin did everything not to run out the room with the covers around him and tell Arthur to come back. Merlin slowly lay down and then he cried.  
Not from pain but, because of a broken heart.

Arthur walked into his chamber, _great Arthur you really did it this time...you kissed Merlin even if you knew that it would only end up bad_ Arthur shook his head to himself, _I'm so stupid..._  
Arthur lay down in the bed, _well...at least he liked the kiss_  
Arthur sighed, it didn't make him feel much better.  
He knew he had to talk with Merlin. A real talk but, it would be hard to do that when Charles could hear them or some other person.  
The trip was canceled so that was not an opportunity.  
Arthur sighed.

The next morning Merlin was lying in his bed, Charles was lying next to him sleeping. Merlin haven't closed an eye the whole night, he never sleep when Charles were in his bed.  
Though this time there were also another reason, he couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about Arthur. He could still feel his lips on his, it was a nice feeling. Merlin knew that being with Arthur could never be, if Charles would figured it out then he could not even think about what Charles would do. Charles had always said that he owned Merlin the day his mother married him.  
_He does not own me!_  
Though if Merlin really thought about it, Charles did own him if he didn't own Merlin then Charles wouldn't be lying next to him right now.  
_I deserve to be happy! and Arthur makes me happy!_  
Merlin wanted to hit and scream at Charles, tell him that he didn't own him, that he deserve to be happy and have a real life, even though that would be a really bad idea.  
Merlin could feel and hear Charles waking up he closed his eyes, pretend to asleep.  
When he heard Charles walk out, he opened his eyes again and sat up in the bed.  
He took his clothes on and then went to breakfast.

The breakfast was like always quiet. Arthur and Merlin didn't even look at each other. Merlin couldn't eat, he only got a few bites down nothing else. Arthur was thinking about Merlin, he wished he could go on the trip with Merlin but, of cores Charles had to forbid Merlin that. Arthur frowned, Charles hasn't told him about it, was Merlin who said they couldn't go on the trip, _maybe I could..._  
"Sire...I was wondering if Merlin and I could go on the trip today? it would be fun to see your kingdom". Merlin eyes wide, he looked at Arthur.  
_I told him we couldn't go...what is he doing?_ Merlin wondered.  
Charles frowned he looked at Merlin, who did everything to not look at him.  
"I think it sounds like a good idea" Edmund said, he then looked at his father, "it's not like Merlin has everything to do...right Merlin?" Edmund asked, not taking his eyes away from his father.  
Merlin looked up, clearly uncomfortable.  
"Right..." he said quiet, forced a smile on his lips.  
Charles glared at his son, Edmund knew he had forbid Merlin to go on the trip and now he was going against him.  
Charles looked at Arthur, he knew he couldn't turn the prince down not without he would get suspicious.  
"Sure...why not" Charles replied, forced a flash smile on his lips.  
Arthur smiled and then looked at Merlin, who was shocked, _Arthur is...good._

An hour after Arthur was waiting with two horses in the yard, he couldn't believe that Charles gave them permission to go. He saw Merlin come down the stairs. Merlin smiled a little though he was nervous about the trip, they haven't talked since they kissed.  
Merlin got on his horse, as did Arthur.  
"Ready?" Arthur asked.  
Merlin nodded.  
"Then let's go...".  
Then they ride into the forest, side by side.  
They ride in silence the whole trip, it took around two hours when they finally came to the cliff of Edinburgh.  
"We are here..." Merlin said and then went down from his horse, as did Arthur. They tied the horses to some trees.  
The walked over to an opening, they were on a cliff they could see the castle from there. There were trees and they could see a waterfall. It was beautiful.  
"Wow..." Arthur said speechless, they had beautiful places in Camelot but, this place went over them all.  
"Year...it is truly beautiful" Merlin replied.  
Arthur nodded, though didn't say anything. They stood there and watched the view in silence.  
"I'm sorry..." Merlin heard Arthur said after sometime.  
Merlin frowned.  
"About what?" Merlin asked.  
"That I kissed you..." Arthur sighed.  
Merlin bit his bottom lip nervous.  
"Is okay...I asked you to kiss me anyway...".  
Arthur couldn't stop a chuckle.  
"You didn't ask for the first kiss...that is the reason I'm apologizing...".  
"Oh...that's okay...you have nothing to apologize for" Merlin reassured.  
Arthur shook his head.  
"You wrong...I shouldn't had kissed you, it was wrong...I knew what position you are in. I knew that nothing can happen between us...for that I'm sorry".  
Merlin looked at Arthur, he could see that Arthur felt really bad about what happened.  
"Is okay...I'm actually happy that you kissed me" Merlin said embarrassed.  
Arthur frowned.  
"You are?" he asked unbelievable.  
Merlin nodded.  
"Yes...I had never been kissed before and to be honest I'm happy that it was you there kissed me".  
This time it was Arthur's time to blush.  
"I..." Arthur trailer of, _did he just said what I think he said?_  
"I want to give it a try" Merlin continued.  
"Give what a try?" Arthur asked, though he had a feeling what it was Merlin meant.  
They both turned around watching each other.  
"Us..." Merlin said blushing.  
Arthur opened his mouth so speak.  
"Every time you say something nice or give me a sweet smile...I feel different. I'm happy and when you kissed me I felt like my world stopped, that there was no Charles...only us...I know if I don't do this I will regret it for the rest of my life...you make me happy Arthur" Merlin cut in.  
"Merlin..." Arthur sighed, he knew it was bad. Merlin took Arthur's hand.  
"I know what you're thinking, if Charles will find out...but, before you came I had nothing there was worth living for...but, then you came...you are the light to my darkness...you are the one there makes me feel loved".  
"I want to give us a chance...we can keep it as a secret no one has to know" Merlin added.  
"I won't be here forever...what will happen when I have to go back to Camelot?" Arthur asked. All he wanted was to tell Merlin how much he meant for him but, he had to make Merlin understand how this would affect them.  
"I know you have to go back...and I understand if you don't want to give us a try...but, I want to...do you?".  
Arthur smiled and then leaned down to Merlin, who closed his eyes.  
Then their lips met.  
Arthur hands were on Merlin's hips and Merlin took his arms around Arthur's neck.  
When they broke apart, they still had their arms around each other.  
"Did that mean a yes?" Merlin asked nervous.  
Arthur laughed.  
"Yes Merlin...that did mean a yes".  
Merlin grinned and then kissed Arthur.

**I know...the chapter wasn't long but, I thought it was the best place to end.  
Well the prince got his prince :D**

So what do you think?  
The chapter was pretty heard to write especially the end :)

Review please - you will make my day! :D


	5. Oh no

**I'm so sorry about my late update...the day before yesterday I was at the doctor... because I was and still is sick...but, of cores the doctor had no idea what is wrong with me...so I slept over with my dad and mom's house so they could keep an eye over with me because the doctor gave me sleeping pills and I I'm living alone...I didn't have my computer with me and my dad used the only one in the house.  
So now I'm finally home so I can update! :D  
**  
Merlin and Arthur were sitting in Arthur's chamber by the table talking, they had done that since they came home..  
"So...tell me about Camelot" Merlin said.  
Arthur sighed.  
"Well...there is not much to tell...what do you want to know?".  
Merlin shrugged.  
"Everything...".  
Arthur couldn't stop a chuckle.  
"Everything is a lot...".  
"You know what I mean!" Merlin complained.  
Arthur laughed.  
"There is not much to tell..." Arthur admitted.  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Then I will ask questions...is it true that magic is banned from there?".  
"It was...but, not anymore..." Arthur replied.  
Merlin frowned.  
"Why?"  
"I figured out that my sister has magic-"  
"You have a sister?" Merlin interrupted.  
"Yes...she is my half sister...but, well she has magic and I found out, we told our father and he then restored magic back to the kingdom"  
"Just like that?" Merlin asked frowning.  
Arthur nodded.  
"Yes...just like that".  
"Wow...Uther must be a very kind man".  
Arthur laughed.  
"Kind is a big word but, he is a better man now".  
Merlin grinned.  
"What about your sister...how is she like?".  
"Well...she has always been like a sister to me, also when I didn't knew she was my sister. Her name is Morgana, she is kind and would do anything to help a person in need" Arthur explained.  
"She is sounds nice...I would really like to met her".  
"Maybe a day you will..."  
Merlin shook his head.  
"Charles would never allow me to visit another kingdom".  
Silence came between them.  
Arthur hated Charles, he was a mean, cruel and his heart was like ice.  
"Well...maybe a miracle will come" Arthur said more to himself.  
Merlin didn't answer.  
"When are you going back?" Merlin asked with sadness in his voice.  
Arthur shrugged.  
"No idea...they have to capture the man first and then they will send someone to get me" Arthur replied.  
"I wish I could go with you...I hate this place".  
"There must be something good about this place...or someone?" Arthur asked.  
Merlin sighed, thought about it.  
"Edmund is a good man...and Marie the cook chief is very nice to me" Merlin said smiling.  
Arthur rolled his eyes. _Edmund and Marie is the only once there are nice to him?_  
"Nothing more?" Arthur asked.  
Merlin shook his head.  
"No that was about it" Merlin said thinking.  
"Okay...I'm sorry to hear..."  
Merlin shrugged.  
"Don't be...I'm used to it anyway".  
Arthur really hoped that he could take Merlin to Camelot but if he did Charles would properly start a war. Arthur would had felt so much better if Merlin had someone to talk to like he talked with him but, he doesn't have anyone only Arthur but, he had to go back to Camelot.  
"Merlin..."  
Merlin looked at Arthur.  
"Yes?"  
"If you need to talk or anything like that...you can come even in the middle of the night and when I'm in Camelot you can write to me everyday...and if you want me to come then I will come...I promise".  
Merlin smiled.  
"Thank you...that means so much to me...".  
Arthur just smiled. Merlin looked out the window the sun was going down.  
"I better go back..." Merlin said.  
Arthur knew what that meant, Merlin needed to get to his chamber before Charles would be there. Arthur wanted to tell Merlin to stay in his chamber to let the cruel king wait but, he knew it would just make it worse,  
"I understand" Arthur forced himself to say and gave Merlin a half smile.  
Merlin smiled but, it fainted fast he knew Arthur didn't like the idea that he had to go.  
"I'm sorry..." Merlin mumbled.  
Merlin kissed Arthur one time on the lips and then walked out before Arthur could say a word.

Merlin felt his eyes watering when he closed the door behind him, he wanted to go back in but, Charles would get angry if he didn't get back to his room.  
Merlin sighed and then started to walk to his chamber.  
When he got to his door, he opened it to find Charles inside.  
Merlin gulped.  
"Si-sire..." he stuttered.  
Charles looked angry.  
"Where have you been?" he hissed and then started too walked over to the boy.  
Merlin's mind was racing he needed to answer but, he couldn't tell him that he had been with Arthur all day he would be mad.  
"I-I...I was in the...library" Merlin lied, _great Merlin. You are almost never ion the library! he will never believe you! _Merlin cursed himself.  
"Library?" Charles asked unbelievable.  
Merlin nodded slowly and forced a smile on his lips.  
"I was bored...so I wanted to read a book..." _please believe me..._  
Merlin walked over to the table, watching Charles from the other side of the table.  
Charles shook his head.  
"You never read...".  
Merlin nodded.  
"You right...but, I was bored so I read a book to do something" Merlin said.  
"Why are you late?" Charles asked still suspicious.  
"The book was good...I forgot the time" Merlin continued the lie.  
"I'm sorry" Merlin added quickly.  
"You lying.." Charles said angry, he walked deadly slowly over to Merlin.  
Merlin shook his head, felt his eyes watering again.  
"No it is true milord...I'm not lying" Merlin said while stepping back.  
Charles grabbed Merlin's arm hard, which made the boy whimper a little. Charles forced Merlin took look at him.  
"You are not lying?".  
Merlin shook his head, kept his tears from falling.  
"I'm not lying milord...it's true I'm so sorry I'm late I just forgot the time...".  
Charles nodded, though he squeezed Merlin's arm hard, who couldn't stop hiss.  
"You and Arthur...you were home late".  
Merlin gulped.  
"We talked...we forgot the time".  
Merlin knew if he told Charles the truth it was all over for Arthur and him and for the peace between Camelot and Edinburgh would shatter.  
"You talked?" Charles asked frowning.  
Merlin nodded.  
"Yes...he just told me about Camelot and other...stuff".  
Charles raised an eyebrow.  
"Arthur Pendragon talked with you about stuff?".  
Merlin nodded fast.  
"Ye-yes...we just talked!" Merlin cried.  
Charles hold was so strong and it hurt like hell.  
"I'm so-sorry...please let go it hurts!" Merlin begged.  
Charles however didn't go. He squeezed harder, which made Merlin cry out in pain. The king took his mouth against Merlin's ear.  
"If I will find something going on between you and him...I give you my word I will kill him!" Charles hissed in his ear.  
Merlin eyes wide.  
"There is nothing between us! I promise! why should there be anything? I'm...I'm you-yours!" Merlin couldn't believe he just had said that but, he couldn't let Charles believe that there was something between him and Arthur.  
"You bet you are! and do you never forget that!" Charles hissed.  
The king pushed Merlin, who fell down into the ground hard, he cried out in pain when his shoulder hit the stone floor.  
Merlin looked up at his king, tears falling down. His eyes were begging the king to go and let him be tonight. Charles took a step forward but, he turned around when there were a knock on the door.  
Charles glared at Merlin, who shook his head telling the king that he had no idea who it was.  
"Who is it?" Charles said loud.  
"Simon sire...Merlin's servant...there is a woman there want to speak to you".  
Charles frowned wondering who it could be.  
"Come in...".  
Merlin watched his servant come in and behind him there were a woman, he could recognize her it was Edinburgh's finest whore. She had been in the king's chamber many times. She had long curly hair, her eyes were big brown and she wore a very little dress. She was smiling at Charles.  
"Milord..." she said smiling, not even given a glance at Merlin on the floor.  
"Hanne..." Charles replied smiling.  
Merlin was praying inside that Charles would go with her and let him be tonight.  
"I thought that you maybe wanted company milord..." she said flirty.  
It made Merlin sick. Merlin had never liked Hanne, she was rude against others and every time she actually looked at Merlin it was always a glare like he was taking the king from her, it wasn't like he wanted the king to come in to him every night and even day, _she can have him if she want! she would do me a big favor by taking him!_  
"Sure...why not" Charles said.  
Charles looked at Merlin.  
"Next time...don't be late" he hissed and then walked out with Hanne, who gave Merlin a glare and went with her king giggling.  
When the door closed leaving only Merlin left he stood up and changed his clothes to night clothes and then went to bed.  
Merlin couldn't stop thinking about Charles threat.  
_If I will find something going on between you and him...I give you my word I will kill him!_  
These words kept repeating in his head, he couldn't let Arthur get hurt.  
_Maybe all this is a bad idea after all...to be together is it really worth risking lives?...no of cores not! but, I like him...his smile is so charming and Arthur really care about me and I him...I should talk with him tomorrow to see what he thinks..._  
Merlin nodded to himself, decided to talk with Arthur tomorrow.  
He closed his eyes and felt asleep right away. Happy that there was no Charles.

Hanne knew that all the others whore hated her because the king only wanted her and then of cores the boy Merlin.  
"Oh yes!" she moaned against the king's hard thrust.  
Hanna turned them around so she was riding the king.  
"So good..." she moaned.  
Charles groaned of pleasure.  
"You like that milord?".  
Charles moaned in response.  
"This is all for you...only you...I'm yours...mmm...yes" she said with each thrust.  
She the truth was she was only with the king because he gave her good money, enough that she can live by only be with him and no other men. She even had a chamber in the castle so she always was close to the king, though Charles spent more time with Merlin than with her, she hated that it meant there was less money to her. That was the reason she hated Merlin, he took the king from her which meant that he also took the money from her.  
I didn't take long before Hanne was lying next to the king in the bed sleeping. She however woke up again when she felt Charles leaving her, he was sitting on the bed, when he was about to get up she took a hold of his hand and then took her naked body against Charles back.  
"Don't go milord... " she said flirty, while kissing the king's neck.  
She was tired and all she wanted was to sleep but, if Charles walked away he would go to the damn boy, she couldn't let the king go to him.  
"I can please you more..." she said, while traveling her hand down the king's chest.  
Before she met her goal, Charles took her hand and then forced it away from him.  
"Not now..." was the simple and cold answer to her as Charles stood up.  
She couldn't stop a glare, luckily the king didn't see it. She took the covers around her.  
"You are going to _him_ right?" she spat the word him.  
Charles turned around still completely naked.  
"What is it to you Hanne?".  
She gave Charles a fake hurt look.  
"It's just I can be yours all night...you don't have to get your clothes on and then go to the boy and then take the clothes of again...here you can be with me and I will give you all what you want" Hanne replied. She stood up let the covers fall to the ground. She walked over to Charles took her arms around him squeezed herself into him so her breaths touched his chest.  
She gave him a kiss on the mouth.  
"Come now milord...".  
One more kiss..  
"I will do everything you ask for".  
One more kiss.  
"I'm yours to command...".  
She took his hand walked with him to the bed, she sat on it, still his hand in her she slowly laid down guiding the king over her.  
"Please milord...".  
Her words seemed to work. He stayed with her.

Arthur couldn't sleep, he rolled around in the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Merlin...that Charles properly was with him in that very moment.  
He knew Merlin was "used to it" as he called it but, to think about Charles in the bed with Merlin made him want to go into the room and kill the bastard.  
Arthur liked Merlin, if he didn't he wouldn't had kissed him anyway and Arthur was certain that Merlin liked him as well.  
Arthur knew that Merlin didn't disobey the king because Charles was the king and he was scared. Merlin did fight him but, that was the only thing he could do. Arthur had no idea what to do when his father would send him home. Back to Camelot. He then had to leave Merlin with that...man and that brooked Arthur's heart every time he thought about it.  
He could just imagining Merlin's sad face looking at him while he got further and further away from him.  
Arthur shook the thought away. He closed his eyes knowing he would not get any sleep tonight.

The next day Merlin woke up by a sound he opened his eyes to see Charles step into his room _oh no no no no!_  
When he felt the weight on him, he let the tears fall down.  
His every day nightmare was starting and he could do nothing to stop it.

When Merlin woke up again he turned around to see Charles gone, he sighed with relief. He had really thought that Charles would had let him be when he had Hanne but, it looked like that she wasn't even enough for him. Merlin felt disgusting and decided to have a bath before breakfast.  
When Simon had make sure a bath was ready, Merlin dismissed him.  
He lay down in the bath top and then starter to scrub and wash himself. It felt nice to have a bath it was warm and refreshing.  
He looked down at his arm and saw a bruise there, _it must be from yesterday..._  
Merlin frowned, Charles had never done something like that. He had never hit him or made a bruise on him, not intentionally. It of cores had happen that there had come a bruise but, it only happened when Merlin was fighting Charles hard.  
Though yesterday was different, he had squeezed his arm so hard that he had made a big blue and yellow bruise. Merlin was happy that his shirt could cover it up he could not have Arthur feel bad about it.  
When he had finish bathing he took some clothes on and then went down to breakfast.

When Hanne woke up she was alone. Her eyes found the nightstand where a bunch of money was. She knew that Charles had let doing the night properly to the damn boy. She felt anger rise in her. She took her clothes on, she took the money on the table and then walked out the king's room.

The breakfast was again quiet. Merlin looked at Charles, who was busy eating and then at Edmund, who like his father was busy eating.  
Merlin looked Arthur, who looked back. They shared a smile.  
The smile didn't go unnoticed by Edmund, who frowned.  
Over the whole dinner Arthur and Merlin couldn't stop charring smiles at each other when Charles and Edmund didn't notice. Though Edmund did notice it.  
"So Arthur...what do you think about your stay?" Edmund asked, looking straight into Arthur's eyes.  
Arthur gave him a half smile.  
"I'm having a good time...thank you for asking" Arthur replied.  
Edmund just gave him a flash smile, _something is differently going on between Merlin and Arthur..._  
Since the trip Merlin had been so happy, _too happy..._  
It couldn't be a coincidence that now Arthur and Merlin was sharing these smiles.  
_They are together!_  
He shook she head slowly, _no..Merlin can't be that stupid!_  
He decide he had to talk to Merlin after the dinner.

When breakfast was done Merlin was walking down the hallway not paying any intention. He was thinking about Arthur, he had to find some time with him. Merlin needed to talk about Charles getting suspicious.  
Merlin gasped when a hand grabbed his arm forcing him around.  
His eyes wide when he met Edmund.  
Edmund glared at him and then dragged Merlin into an empty room.  
"Edmund! what are you doing?" Merlin asked and then took his arm back.  
"Are you crazy?" Edmund hissed after he closed the door.  
Merlin frowned.  
"I should ask you the same thing! and what are you taking about anyway?".  
Edmund rolled his eyes, shook his head.  
"Please don't tell me that you and Arthur have something going on!"  
Merlin eyes wide _how do he..?_  
"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Merlin said after he got over the shock.  
Edmund glared at him.  
"I saw you smiling under the dinner" Edmund said.  
Merlin did everything not to show his surprise.  
"So? he is my _friend_...I'm not allow to have a friend now?" Merlin said glaring back.  
Merlin couldn't let Edmund believe that Arthur and him had something going on.  
"_Friend?_ ha! the smiles you gave under dinner was not friendly smiles!" Edmund hissed.  
"Yes it was! why are you like this? I'm not allowed to be friends with your friend?" Merlin said hiding the fear.  
"Merlin...look into my eyes and tell me that you and Arthur are _just_ friends!" Edmund said. Hoping that he was wrong.  
Merlin this time gulped, Edmund could always see right through his lies. Merlin knew if he told Edmund that he was only friends with Arthur he would see right through the lie.  
"We are _just_ friends!" Merlin said demitted.  
Merlin hoped that Edmund would believe this lie.  
Edmund shook his head not believing his half brother.  
"Your lying...I have to tell my father".  
Merlin eyes wide.  
_Oh no!_

**OMG! I'm so cruel! and I love it! :D  
I'm so sorry I couldn't help myself...I promise I will soon update again :)  
I hope you noticed that the chapter was a little longer this time :D:D  
Just so you know, I had no idea where Hanne came from but, suddenly I had just started writing about her :D**

I hope you liked this chapter and please tell me if you find some mistakes in the story :)

Please REVIEW...you will just make my day, if you do :D


	6. I do care

**Here you go :D**

"What?" Merlin voice was so harsh that Edmund could barely hear him.  
"I can't let information like this go from the king!"  
Merlin shook his head, there was no point lying now. Edmund knew and he was going to tell Charles.  
Before Edmund could go out Merlin ran over to stand in front of the door.  
"You can't! Charles will kill Arthur!" Merlin cried.  
"And whose fault it that!" Edmund yelled.  
"Mine!" Merlin admitted, "but...Arthur makes me happy!".  
Edmund shook his head and the tried to go pass Merlin but, he refused to move.  
"I have never asked you to do something for me! so this time _please_ don't tell Charles!".  
"You're asking me to lie to my father!" Edmund yelled at him.  
Edmund couldn't lie to his father, he had never lied to him once time in his whole life and he would not start now.  
Merlin nodded.  
"Yes I am and I know it will be hard to you but, if you tell Charles then he will kill Arthur! you know it!" Merlin said.  
"It is your own fault! you didn't think about the consequences! that someone would find out! you can't have everything you want _Merlin_!..." Edmund yelled.  
Before Merlin could response, Edmund continued.  
"I will not tell my father if you promise me to end this" Edmund promised.  
Merlin froze, _end it?_  
They stood in sometime, Merlin still in front of the door.  
"No..." Merlin said in barley a whisper but, Edmund heard it.  
"It's not because I don't care about the consequences... Merlin said quiet.  
"But, every day in so many years I have been your father's little toy!" Merlin cried.  
Edmund's eyes wide but, didn't say anything.  
"Every day I have felt disgusting by who I was...disgusting about what he did and still do to me every single damn day! I had even thought about ending everything! just take a knife and end it! but, then Arthur came...he was the first one there had tried to get into my chamber and stop Charles!" Merlin cried, tears running down.  
"After Charles had finally gone out of my room! Arthur walked into my chamber to ask if I wanted to talk!...we talked about anything than Charles! for the first time someone cared! for the first time someone didn't just turn the back to me! for the first time I felt loved! so if you go out of that door and tell Charles about this...I will never forgive you...I promise you that I will make your life a living hell if you tell Charles!" Merlin cried.  
"I know that you feel a like you have to tell Charles...but, Arthur will go home soon and then it's over...then there is nothing to worry about...please don't tell" Merlin begged.  
Edmund was silence for a very long time.  
"You really love him..." Edmund said quiet after sometime.  
Merlin eyes wide, _love him? I...love him? I must do..._  
"Yes...I love him" Merlin admitted..  
Edmund nodded.  
"Promise me to be careful..."  
Merlin eyes wide.  
"You won't tell?" Merlin asked full with hope.  
Edmund shook his head.  
"No...I can't do that no matter what"  
Merlin smiled.  
"Thank you..."  
Edmund gave him a slight nodded and a half smile and then walked out the room.  
When the door closed, Merlin couldn't stop smiling. Edmund knew and he wouldn't tell the king. That wasn't the only thing. Merlin had now realized that he didn't only like Arthur.  
He loved him.

Arthur went over to find his sword, Edmund had challenged him in a fight, _and I will give him a fight!_  
He turned around when he heard the door open, he saw Merlin stepping inside.  
"Merlin..." he said with a smile.  
Merlin gave him a half smile but, it fainted fast.  
"Edmund...knows".  
Arthur eyes wide, _knows?_  
"Knows?...you mean?" Arthur asked.  
Merlin nodded.  
"Yes...we have just talked and he promised me not to tell to Charles" Merlin said  
Arthur let out a deep breath full with relief.  
"Thank God!".  
Merlin smiled and nodded, though the smile fainted.  
"There is something I need to confess" Merlin said nervous.  
Arthur frowned.  
"Really? what is it?" Arthur asked..  
Merlin went over to stand beside him facing Arthur.  
"I have realized something...well, actually it was Edmund there made me realized it".  
"Okay..realized what?" Arthur asked confused.  
"That I...kind of..." Merlin trailer of, _what if he doesn't love me back?_  
"What is it?" Arthur asked confused.  
Merlin bit his lip, _well, I will not know before I say it..._  
"Iloveyou" Merlin mumbled, not looking in Arthur's eyes.  
Arthur eyes wide, _did Merlin just say that he loves me? no...I must had heard wrong..._  
"What?" Arthur asked stupid.  
"I-I-I love you.." Merlin finally got out.  
After a long time in silence, Merlin to the courage to look up. Arthur was just looking at him in shock.  
"Arthur...I know it's bad because you have to go back to Camelot and I have to stay here and _this_ can properly not work out but, I can't lie to you and say I don't love you because I do...I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore" Merlin said.  
Arthur smiled.  
"You love me?" he asked just to be sure.  
Merlin nodded nervous.  
"Yes...I do...well, Edmund say I do. I'm still new in this but, I think I maybe love you...yes I love you".  
Arthur smiled, sometime he just loved when Merlin was clueless.  
"Well, that is...interesting" Arthur said with a hiding smile.  
Merlin eyes wide.  
"Ohh...God you ha-hate me" Merlin said his voice breaking.  
Merlin was about to run out but, Arthur grab his arm forcing him to turn around to face him again.  
Arthur took his hand on his chin force him to look at him.  
"How can I hate you?"  
Merlin eyes wide but, didn't say anything.  
"I can't hate you...because...I think I love you to" Arthur said with a teasing smile.  
Merlin blinked a couple of times taking the information in.  
"You love me?" Merlin asked hesitated.  
Arthur nodded.  
"Yes...I love you Merlin".  
Merlin blushed.  
Still his hand on Merlin's chin, Arthur leant down.  
Merlin closed his eyes and then felt Arthur's lips met his.  
When Merlin felt the lips, he kissed immediately back. It was a soft kiss.  
When they broke apart, Merlin opened his eyes finding them look straight into Arthur's.  
"It will be harder from now on...right?" Merlin asked sad.  
Arthur nodded.  
"Year...It will be harder" Arthur admitted.  
Merlin nodded slowly.  
"But...as long we have each other then everything will be okay...right?" Merlin asked hesitated.  
Arthur smiled.  
"Year...everything will be okay".  
Merlin gave him a half sad smile and hugged Arthur, who hugged him back.  
After sometime they broke apart.  
"I better go...Edmund have challenged me in a fight".  
Merlin nodded smiling.  
"Be careful...he is good" Merlin said with a smile.  
Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"I'm better..." he said proud.  
Merlin just shook his head.  
"You must go..." Merlin said.  
Arthur smiled and nodded. He took his sword. He gave Merlin a quick kiss on the lips and then walked out the door.

The fight was fast and hard. Edmund and Arthur was both panting and sweating. They knew if they didn't stop soon they would faint from exhaustion.  
Arthur was panting hard, _he is good..._ he admitted to himself. Arthur had been fighting many men but, Edmund was good, too good for Arthur's liking.  
"You are good..." Arthur finally admitted out loud.  
Edmund smiled.  
"You are not too bad either..." Edmund replied.  
The truth was, Arthur was the best man Edmund had ever fought.  
Arthur rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.  
He was tired, they had been fighting for at least an hour and not one of them would give up.  
"Tie?" Arthur finally asked, not caring if he just lost his pride.  
Edmund nodded relieved.  
"Tie..." he agreed.  
They both laughed with relief.  
"Thank God!" Arthur said breathless.  
Edmund nodded not had any voice to respond.  
They went to sit on a bench together to catch their breath. They watched the servant's talking and laughing while doing chores.  
"When I came here...I saw the servants laughing...talking...I had no idea what secret they kept and still keeping and when I found out it makes me wonder how they can turn their back to something like that..." Arthur said after sometime.  
Edmund looked at him, knowing the feeling.  
"They can't do anything...my father is the king...if they interfere they can lose their lives".  
Arthur sighed, "I know...I just can't believe how good they are to act like they do...look at them, it doesn't look like they are keeping a big secret" Arthur gritting his teeth somehow he could only be mad at them.  
Edmund shrugged.  
"They are used to it, to keep it and don't talk about it..don't blame them" Edmund responded sadly.  
"I...I don't blame them..I just can't get used to the feeling that no one is trying to help him" Arthur replied.  
Edmund didn't say anything, he had no idea what to say.  
"I know..." Edmund finally said after sometime.  
Arthur nodded knowing what Edmund meant.  
"I know...Merlin told me" Arthur replied.  
"Thank you for not telling..." Arthur added.  
Edmund smiled but, it fainted fast.  
"Be careful..." Edmund said.  
Before Arthur could respond Edmund continued.  
"I know that you think I'm a bastard...that I do not care for Merlin but, I do...I don't help Merlin because I know that no matter what I say to my father it will not work..it will only make it worse for Merlin...I'm only doing this to protect him. I love him as my little brother and I would do anything to protect him..if it even means I have to stay away and knowing what my father does to him..." Edmund said.  
Arthur sighed and nodded.  
"I understand why you're not helping Merlin...I just hate to sit around knowing what Charles do to him..and I can do a single thing about it...only because he is the king" Arthur said cursing Charles mentally.  
"I know how your feeling...but, believe me if you interferer it will only be worse" Edmund said.  
Arthur didn't respond.  
"You love him?" Edmund asked.  
Arthur looked at him and nodded.  
"Yes...I love him" Arthur admitted.  
Edmund grinned.  
"Good...I'm glad you're making Merlin happy...you should have seen him when I told him I would tell my father about you two..." Edmund said with a small smile on his lips.  
"You was about to tell your father about us?" Arthur asked with horror on his face.  
Edmund nodded and laughed.  
"Year...I have never lied to my father and I didn't wanted start lying to him...but, Merlin went totally crazy and told me how much you make him happy...and he would make my life a living hell if I told the king" Edmund explained.  
Arthur eyes was wide, did..._Merlin do that?_  
"Merlin didn't mention this..." Arthur said more to himself.  
Edmund shrugged.  
"Well...that was what he said...so I decided not to tell...".  
Arthur laughed.  
"Because he would make your life a living hell?" he asked with a teasing smile.  
Edmund laughed and shook his head.  
"No...because I could see how much he really loves you" Edmund responded more seriously.  
Then everything went silence.  
Arthur had never thought that Merlin would say things like that, though he couldn't stop being a little proud and love him even more...If that was even possible.  
Arthur now understood Edmund, he understood that if Edmund or anyone else interfered then it would only be worse. Arthur could not be mad at Edmund anymore, he didn't help Merlin because he wasn't to protect him from further harm, which made Arthur respect Edmund.  
Arthur watched at the sun which was going down, it was a beautiful sight, then sun was hitting the trees which gave the most beautiful color. The sky was almost completely red.  
Arthur smiled at the sight and then stood up.  
"I better go back now...I want to take are bath before dinner" Arthur said looking at his friend.  
Edmund nodded stood up as well.  
"Me too..." he said with a smile.  
And then they walked inside together.

**I'm sorry about it's a little short xD  
I wanted Arthur and Edmund to have a friendly moment, so this came up :D  
I know there wasn't much in this chapter but, I'm tired and still sick so I'm a little out of it but, I did my best :)  
There is properly mistakes in this chapter since I'm a little out of it but, I have checked a few time...if you find any mistakes please let me know :)**

Please review! you will make me so happy if you do!:D


	7. The sad past

**I'm so sorry about the late update...I was and a still sick...I have been too tired to write or anything but, now I finally have made a chapter!:D:D  
And this time it isn't to short :D**

After dinner Merlin went to Arthur's chamber, he was bored and he didn't wanted to go to his own chamber because the chance that Charles was there was big.  
He knocked on the door and when he heard a enter he stepped inside. He frowned at the sighe Arthur was lying in the bed reading.  
"I didn't know you like to read..." Merlin said with a smile.  
Arthur laughed and took the book to the side.  
"I don't...but, I was bored...first I wanted to go outside but..." Arthur said and then looked out the window.  
Merlin looked to and saw the rain falling down hitting the window.  
"Year...the weather changed so suddenly" Merlin agreed.  
Arthur nodded.  
Merlin went over to sit on the middle of the bed beside Arthur.  
"Luckily for you I'm bored to...let's play a game" Merlin said grinned.  
Arthur frowned.  
"What game?" Arthur asked and sat completely up in the bed face to face with Merlin.  
Merlin sighed thought about it.  
"I...I don't know...what do you think?" Merlin asked.  
"Is...games not for...you know...children?" Arthur said with a raised eye brow.  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Not all games!...some games is for adult like us!" Merlin said demitted.  
Arthur took his hands up in surrender.  
"Okay! you win!..what game then?".  
Merlin groaned.  
"That is what I don't know! that is the reason I asked you!" he cried.  
Arthur couldn't help chuckle a little.  
"I don't know any games...when I was little I didn't play games so I don't know any games" Arthur said.  
Merlin frowned.  
"You didn't?" he asked.  
Arthur shook his head.  
"To bad...I played a lot when I was a child..." Merlin said with a sad look.  
"Exactly! as a child...we a adults now...well, not exactly but, we're older now" Arthur said with a stern look.  
"I know!" Merlin cried.  
Then they were quiet. The only sound they could hear was the rain hitting the window.  
Arthur looked at window and then at Merlin, who was deeply in thoughts, _properly thinking about a game..._  
Arthur smirked when he got an idea in his head.  
"I have a game in mind..." he said smirking.  
Merlin came out of his thoughts.  
"Really?" Merlin asked exited and came closer to Arthur to hear him.  
Arthur nodded.  
"Year...a really adult game" Arthur said with a smile.  
Merlin grinned.  
"Well, what is the game about?" Merlin asked exited.  
"Hmm...it's hard to explain I better show you it instead" Arthur replied with a smirk.  
Merlin nodded.  
"Aright then show me!" Merlin said.  
Arthur went closer to him and Merlin didn't move, Arthur was going to show him how the game worked so he sat completely still.  
Arthur got closer and closer and slowly began to take his head to the side.  
Merlin found himself close his eye.  
Waiting.  
Then Merlin felt Arthur's lips on his and he immediately kissed back.  
The kiss was slow and gentle.  
After some time they broke apart.  
"I...I like this game" Merlin said.  
Arthur smiled.  
"You do?".  
Merlin nodded.  
"Yes...it's a good game..." Merlin said.  
Arthur nodded.  
Do you want to continue this game?" Arthur asked.  
Merlin grinned.  
"Yes" he replied.  
Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin again.  
The kiss deepened and Merlin took his arms around Arthur neck dragging Arthur's closer.  
They were on their knees on the bed. Merlin's arms around Arthur neck and Arthur hands on Merlin's hips.  
The kiss got more desperate and there was more passion in it. Merlin couldn't stop a small moan when Arthur took his tongue in.  
They had kissed before but, it was nothing like this.  
This time it was more desperate.  
The kiss was full with passion, need and love  
Merlin had no idea how or when but, suddenly he found himself in the bed wi5thb Arthur on top of him kissing him.  
"Arthur..." Merlin moaned into the kiss.  
Arthur moaned to.  
When they needed air, they broke apart panting.  
"That...is a good game" Merlin said panting.  
Arthur laughed.  
"Indeed..." Arthur agreed.  
Merlin smiled and then Arthur leant into an another kiss but, Merlin took his head away looking guilty. Arthur shook his head knowing the look, he sat up in the bed.  
"Oh no...stay" he said.  
Merlin sighed, gave him a sad look and then to sat up in the bed.  
"You know I can't...Charles-"  
"So? Merlin he can't keep doing this to you!...he doesn't own you!" Arthur cut in.  
"I know...but, if I don't he will get so angry and then it will hurt more..." Merlin said with sadness in his voice.  
Arthur knew Merlin was scared when Charles got angry. Charles was really cruel when he was angry.  
"He won't hurt you anymore...I will kill him!" Arthur said demitted and cold.  
Arthur got out of the bed and took his sword.  
Merlin sat in shock in the bed, _is he seriously?_  
Merlin jumped out the bed and grabbed Arthur arm before he was by the door.  
"You can't!" Merlin said.  
Arthur looked at him with an unreadable expression.  
"Oh yes I can" Arthur said cold and then tried to take his arm back but, Merlin refused to let go.  
Merlin knew Arthur wasn't angry at him. He was angry at Charles and Merlin had to stop him before he would do anything stupid.  
"No you can't! I will be fine!...just forget about it okay?" Merlin said with a half smile.  
Arthur forced his arm back and then turned around to look at Merlin.  
"Forget about it?" Arthur cried "that man is hurting you! and you want me to forget about it? Merlin I love you, so I can't just stand by knowing what he does to you! he doesn't deserve to live!...I swear to God every time I think about him or see him I want to run him though by his own sword!".  
Merlin blinked a couple of times, he had never heard Arthur yell like that. He made a mentally note not to get on Arthur's bad side.  
"Arthur..." he sighed.  
Merlin bit his lip.  
"I...I will stay okay?...stay with me" Merlin said with a half smile.  
Arthur however shook his head.  
"No...that will only make it worse" Arthur said defeating.  
Merlin bit his lip.  
"A you sure? I can stay if you want to..." Merlin asked again.  
Arthur gave him a sad smile.  
"Year...I can't live with myself if you get more hurt because of me...".  
Merlin took his hands around his neck.  
"I love you..." Merlin said.  
Arthur smiled, took his arms around Merlin dragging him closer.  
"I love you too...".  
Merlin's smile grew and then kissed Arthur, who kissed back.  
After sometime they broke apart.  
Merlin gave Arthur a quick kiss on his nose.  
"I have to go now...see you" Merlin said.  
Arthur licked his lips.  
"See you..." he replied.  
Merlin gave him a quick kiss on his lips and then walked out the chamber.  
Arthur saw Merlin walk out his chamber, he made a promise to himself.  
He will make Charles pay for hurting Merlin.

Merlin walked inside his chamber but, Charles wasn't there.  
Merlin frowned, though it wasn't like he was complaining or something. Merlin walked out his chamber decided to go to the kitchen to get some food, he was a little hungry and Marie was really nice so he was certain she would make something to him.  
He walked past the king's chamber but, stopped when he heard a sound. He frowned and walked over to the door. He looked around, when he couldn't see anyone he took the ear against the door.  
He could hear a woman.  
"Oh! milord!" she screamed.  
He jumped and then grimaced, _Hanne..._  
Then he lost his appetite, _well, at least I'm free from Charles tonight..._  
Merlin decided to go back to his chamber, it was too late to go back to Arthur he was properly asleep by now.  
Merlin walked inside his chamber got some nightclothes on and then laid down in the bed.  
He sighed and smiled to himself, it was so nice to just relax.  
He closed his eyes and felt in a deep sleep.

Hanne was lying on the bed, her body half over the king with her head resting on his chest. She could hear Charles breathing and didn't 't have to look to see that he was sleeping.  
She couldn't sleep, she had no idea why she just couldn't.  
She should be happy, the king had been with her all night, that would give a lot of money but, for some reason she wasn't happy.  
Earlier that day she had seen a girl there looked so much like her when she was a child. The girl was playing with some other kids and then she fell and began to cry, she ran over to a woman who Hanne thought was her mother. The woman hugged her child and kissed her forehead told her comfort words and the girl began to laugh instead of crying.  
Hanne couldn't stop smiling at the sight, a mother holding her child telling her that she loved her and she couldn't be more lucky.  
Hanne had never had a childhood like that.  
Her mother didn't care about her. She drank and sometimes hit her. Hanne could remember a time when she had found a beautiful blue butterfly, she wanted to show to her mother, who was sitting outside drinking, didn't care about the people who saw her.  
Hanne ran to her showed her the butterfly but, instead of smiling at her happy daughter she hit Hanne instead, because she disturbed her mother's thinking. Since that day Hanne never showed her mother things she had made or animals she had found.  
Hanne's father wasn't better. He also drank and was more in the tavern than home. He didn't love her mother, well, he didn't show it if he did, he always was with other woman.  
Hanne remembered that he used to come into her room at night, while she was lying in her bed. Telling her how beautiful she was and that he loved her more than anything. He stroked her hair and kissed her neck.  
Then he raped her.  
It happened almost every night, sometime she was luck that he was with another woman but, the older she became, the more he was with her. Hanne thought that it also was the reason her mother hated her. Her father wanted her more than her mother. Hanne knew that her mother knew, because one night when her father was on top of her she saw her mother by the door, tears running down her face. Hanne knew it wasn't tears because the man was raping her daughter. It was tears because her husband wanted her daughter more than her.  
Hanne felt tears running down when she thought about her childhood, she quickly took them away. She sat up in the bed looking at the king.  
_How did I become like this?_ she wondered.  
When she was 10 years, she wanted to be a maid in the castle serving the king and Queen but, instead she spent the nights with the king to earn money.  
She should be happy. She was living in the castle it was every girls dream. The whores in the lower town were jealous because she was spending the nights with the great king.  
Hanne felt more tears and this time she didn't take them away, she let them fall hitting the bed sheets.  
Her mother threw her out when she was 16 years, with no money and no food. Her father of cores didn't want her out because then who should he spend the night with? he had become old and no whore wanted a old man, only if there was no young good looking men but, there was always young men in the town.  
Though Hanne got kick out, with her small and thin dress and her shoes with holes in it. She traveled to the great kingdom Edinburg. She tried to make money by signing on the street but, she didn't earn enough. She tried to find jobs in the tavern but, no luck there. She asked on market in the different shops if somebody needed help but, no one wanted her.  
She then looked at some woman in the corner of the street or just outside the tavern and she was certain that some of the women had been in the tavern sitting on the men's lap.  
She knew they were whores but, she had made a promise to herself not to go that way. Selling herself was the most disgusting way to earn money but, winter came.  
Hanne had no place to live. She only had a small corner in a dark alley where there were a few blankets.  
She stole food or was on her knees on the street begging the richer people for some money or food. When she was 17½ years she couldn't do it anymore, she needed money and fast, she was thin and her clothes were shattered and she had to sell her shoes to get some money. She decided to sell herself once. She was a virgin and knew she would make good.  
She went by the lake to wash herself, it was cold because summer wasn't yet arrived. She washed herself quickly and then did as most on her clothes as possible so she was looking okay.  
She went to stand by the tavern door waiting for some man come out and walk to her as she had seen other whores do.  
It didn't take long before a drunken good looking man came out the tavern and walked over her, he showed her some money. It was so much that she thought she would faint when she saw them, she needed them. Though Hanne was greedy so she told him that she was new and a virgin, luckily the man was so drunk he believed her and showed her almost the double of the money. She went with the man to a hotel and he got what he wanted and she got what she wanted.  
When the man had walked out when morning came, she felt disgusting but, also happy she had money in her hand she could by a new dress and some shoes.  
From the night it became a habit to stand by the tavern waiting for the men to come and take her.  
She earned good but, again Hanne was a greedy woman and she wanted more.  
When she became 18½ years she took the chance. She had heard that the knights gave more money than the losers she had been with.  
One night she went to a knight who stood guard she told him how she wanted to be taken by him and she would be his if he gave her some money. The knight was with her that night and got a lot more money. The other whores was jealous because she could get the knights in the bed, the reason was because she was beautiful. Since she had earned money she used them to make her look good so more men would have her. She was the most beautiful whore in the lower town.  
It then became a habit that she spent the night with the knights every night. The rumor most had spread because when she was a little over 19, the king sent for her.  
She walked into the king's chamber in her finest dress, she had the jewel on she had. The king took her that night and she got so much money she had ever seeing in her whole life.  
When she was 20 years she moved in the castle, so she was close to the kign and as there when he wanted her.  
Hanne was now 21.  
Hanne took her knees to her chest looking at the sleeping king.  
_I should be happy...I have anything a woman wants..._  
But, again Hanne wanted more, she wanted a family. She wanted a husband and a child, she would give the child so much love. The love her mother never gave her.  
Hanne knew it would never happen, she was living in the castle and she would never get out. She was the kings whore and nothing more. She knew if she tried to move out, the king would hurt her and force her to stay.  
Somehow Hanne came to think about Merlin, her and Merlin's life wasn't that different he also was trapped in the castle and somehow she felt sorry for him.  
She had been so cruel, only thinking about herself and money. Merlin had been raped by the king since his mother died, just like she got raped by her father.  
_I'm a bad person..._  
She should support Merlin, telling him she knew how he felt, she was older than him and should protect him but, she had completely forgotten how her life once had been.  
She hasn't seen her mother since she got kicked out, she wanted to go to her and tell her how her life was now but, what was there to tell? she had no husband or no child. She had no life. She couldn't go to her mother tell her how great her life was, when her life was nothing and worthless.  
She felt more tears running down. She took her clothes on decided she needed to get away from the castle a little bit and get her money later. She walked out the chamber but, got no further than the door, she leant against it and then cried harder.  
"A you alright *Hanne?" a man's asked.  
Hanne looked up to see Prince Edmund standing in front of her looking worried.  
She nodded.  
"I'm fine..." she said.  
Edmund frowned.  
"You don't look like you are fine..." Edmund said.  
He took a tissue and gave it to her, she took it and then dried her eyes with it.  
"Thank you..." she said with a half smile.  
Edmund smiled back.  
"Your welcome..you don't have to tell me what is wrong but, just so you know if you want to talk I'm here..." he said.  
She looked at him in shock, _did he just said that?_  
"Th-Thank you..." she stuttered.  
He smiled and gave her a slight nod.  
"I must go..see you Hanne..." he said and walked way.  
Hanne watched him walked away and then looked down at the tissue and smiled a little to herself.  
She began to walk out the castle to get some air.  
Somehow she knew she would speak to Edmund again and she would enjoy any second if it.

**So what do you think?  
Arthur and Merlin kissed...:I  
Hanne was in this chapter and we got to know about her past...somehow I feel sorry for Hanne...:/  
Any spell mistakes please tell me - my head hurts so there is properly a few...**

**Please review! - you will really make my day!**


	8. Hanne and Merlin?

**I'm soooo sorry about my late update…I have just been soooo sick, so I haven't had any energy to write on this story but, now I have finished this chapter.  
Okay…there will happened a lot in this chapter and there will be a small s.e.x scene .  
So because of my lateness in this chapter, you will get a long chapter ****  
I hope you will enjoy this chapter :D  
_**

When Merlin woke up the sun hit his face, which made him close his eyes again, he cursed himself mentally to forget to close the curtain, _looks like no servant has been here..._  
He opened his eyes again blinked a couple of time let his eyes get use to the light.  
Merlin sat up in the bed stretching and yawning.  
He jumped out of the bed and took some clothes on. He went over to the window and opened it let the fresh air get in the room, he closed his eyes felling the air in his face and hair.  
He smiled, the day was such a nice day the sun was shining, the bird was signing...everything was just perfect.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Enter..." Merlin said loud.  
Arthur stepped in smiling.  
Merlin grinned.  
"Arthur! what are you doing here?" Merlin asked.  
Arthur walked over to him.  
"I just come to say good morning and give you a kiss".  
Merlin blushed.  
"What is stopping you?".  
Arthur smiled.  
"Nothing" he replied.  
Arthur gave Merlin one kiss.  
"You shouldn't be here..if anyone saw yo-"  
"No one did..." Arthur cut in.  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"I also say _if_!" Merlin laughed.  
"I mean it...if anyone saw you and Charles would find out..." Merlin trailer of, he didn't even wanted to think about what would happen.  
Arthur smiled.  
"Nothing will happen because no one will find out...".  
Merlin sighed in defeat.  
"I really hope you're right Arthur Pendragon" Merlin said in a flash threaten tone.  
"Of cores I am! I'm always right" Arthur replied with a smirk.  
Merlin rolled his eyes at that.  
"If you say so…".  
"I do…".  
Merlin grinned and then jerked his head to the door.  
"Come on I'm hungry…let's go to breakfast" Merlin said, while he dragged Arthur to the door.  
"Okay! Okay!" Arthur laughed.  
The walked together down the hallway.  
When they came to the door to get some breakfast Merlin stopped Arthur before he could go in. Arthur turned around frowning.  
"I will go in first and then you will come in 2 minutes later…" Merlin explained.  
Arthur gave him a confused look.  
"And…why should I do that?".  
Merlin couldn't stop smiling at Arthur's confused voice.  
"Because…if Charles see us going in _together_, he would suspect something" Merlin explained.  
Arthur frowned.  
"Because we walk in together?...why?...we could had just met in the hallway or something…".  
"Because Charles suspects anything".  
Arthur nodded at that, it did sound like Charles.  
"Fine…you first I'm will come in 2 minutes…" Arthur replied in a sigh.  
Merlin smiled and was about to go in but, this time Arthur stopped him.  
"Why is it you there shall go in first? Why not me?" Arthur asked.  
Merlin gave him a smirk and went inside without give Arthur an answer.

When Merlin was inside Charles and Edmund were already in there.  
"Milord…" Merlin nodded at Charles.  
"Edmund…" Merlin nodded at his half brother.  
"Good morning Merlin…I hope you slept well" Edmund asked.  
Merlin sat down beside him and gave him a smile.  
"I slept fine you?" Merlin asked and then took some water in his mouth.  
"Fine…" Edmund replied.  
Merlin smiled at that, since Arthur had come to Edinburgh Edmund had been really sweet to him, he acted more like the brother he used to know when he was little, before his mother died.  
Merlin glanced at the king, who haven't said a word since he came in, he was eaten and didn't even cast Merlin a glance with made Merlin frown, he looked at Edmund who leant in to his ear.  
"He has been like that since I came in…no idea why" Edmund whispered so his father didn't hear.  
Merlin nodded at that, he wondered what or who had made the king that mute but, he didn't complain.  
Then Arthur came in, Merlin gave him a smile like he had just seen him.  
"Good morning Arthur…" Edmund said.  
Arthur gave a slight nod.  
"Good morning Edmund…Merlin…Sire"  
"Good morning…" Merlin replied.  
"Morning…" the king replied shortly.  
Arthur frowned and then looked at the two half brothers.  
Merlin waved his hand, a sign to Arthur that he would explain later.  
Arthur nodded and then sat down beside the king and began to eat.

After dinner Arthur and Edmund went out hunting and Merlin decided to walk back to his chamber to find something to do. He walked around the corner and then froze, in front of him stood Hanne, who also froze.  
"Merlin…" she said, with no hint of hate, which made Merlin frown.  
"Hanne." Merlin replied short.  
"I…I want to…" Hanne trailed of, she wanted to apologize to him but, had no idea how to say it.  
"Yes?" Merlin asked with a frown.  
"I have not been a good person…especially to you and I want to apologize to that…The only thing I have been thinking about was myself and money and that should not had happened, because we have so much in common…" Hanne said.  
Merlin stepped forward to her, with a unreadable expression.  
"What do we have in common?" he asked with a frown.  
"My father abused me like the king abuse you" she replied.  
Merlin looked down at that.  
"I'm sorry…" Merlin replied sad.  
He had no idea that Hanne had been abused and it was by her own father.  
Hanne shook her head.  
"Don't be…" she didn't deserved any kindest from him.  
Merlin didn't answer that, so they stayed in an awkward silence.  
Why did you come here…to Edinburgh? and how did you became a…" Merlin asked after sometime.  
Hanne sighed, knowing what Merlin meant.  
"My mom didn't like me…she didn't care about what my father did to me…so she kicked me out because she was thought I was taken her husband away from her…I got no money and no food…not even clothes…so I came to Edinburgh in my small dress and my shoes with holes in them…".  
Hanne took a deep breath and continued.  
"I tried to earn money by signing on the street, I got a little but, not enough…I tried to find jobs but, no one wanted me…I then started to steal and beg for food…I promised myself that I would never sell myself like the women did there stood in front of the tavern…".  
Hanne looked down in shame.  
"But, winter came…I lived in a corner of an ally…I had sold my shoes to get money…my dress was almost not a dress anymore…I needed money…so I decided to sell myself once and I did…I had never seen so much money in my whole life…so it became a habit for me to sell myself…it went from the men in the tavern to the knights and then the king…" Hanne finished.  
"I…I had no idea that your life had been like that…" Merlin said in a sad voice.  
Hanne shrugged.  
"It's not like it's better now…".  
"I thought you were happy with your life here…" Merlin said in a frown.  
"I was…but I want to get out of this kingdom start a family".  
Merlin nodded understanding.  
"But, the king will never allow it…" Hanne said in a sigh.  
"True…" Merlin agreed.  
Charles would never let her go, if you first a starting to be the king's whore then you will always be his whore to he don't want you anymore, it had always been like that and would not change unless Edmund became king of cores, Merlin knew that Edmund would never be like his father.  
_Thank God for that…_

Then a guard came over to them.  
"Yes?" Merlin asked.  
"The king wants to see you in his chamber…" the guard replied to Merlin.  
Merlin sighed.  
"I will be there…thank you".  
The guard bowed and then walked away.  
"Looks like I have to go…see you around…" Merlin said with a sigh.  
"I guess we do…" Hanne replied.  
Merlin turned around and started to walk.  
"Merlin!" Hanne yelled behind him.  
He turned around to look at her.  
"Don't give up…one day it will be different…".  
Merlin gave her a sad smile and then shook his head.  
"You wrong…it will never be different…never" Merlin replied and then walked again leaving a speechless Hanne.

Merlin walked over to the king's door, he stood there for sometime thinking.  
Would everything really be different?  
He shook his head at that thought.  
_No…why should it? Charles will never change…and so far he is healthy so he will not die anytime soon…  
_Merlin sighed and then knocked on the door, when he heard a enter he walked in.  
He saw Charles sitting in front of his desk looking though some paper, which properly was rapports.  
"You asked for me…" Merlin said in a polity tone.  
_Be nice…then maybe he will leave me  
_Charles nodded, though didn't looked up from what ever he was reading. Merlin stood uncomfortable waiting on Charles to speak or do something. When he been standing there at least 3 minutes, he walked further inside.  
"Milord?...is there something I shall do for you?" Merlin asked nervous.  
This time Charles looked up his expression was unreadable.  
"Yes…" Charles replied, he took the rapports to the side.  
"I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to give tell me the truth…" Charles continued cold.  
Merlin gulped.  
"O-Of cores…" Merlin replied.  
_Do he know something?_  
Charles nodded and gave Merlin a sign to sit on the chair in front of the desk and Merlin did.  
"Just before breakfast a person, who I trust with my life came over and told me he had some disturbing news…he told me the news after the breakfast…".  
Merlin gulped.  
_It's that the reason he was so quiet under the whole breakfast…because the person had some disturbing news?_  
The king stood up, Merlin did everything to sit still.  
Charles walked behind Merlin took his hands on Merlin's shoulder hard, Merlin bit his bottom lip. He admitted Charles's hands squeezed his shoulder hard.  
Then Charles leant down to Merlin ear.  
"Are you and Hanne involved?" Charles asked.  
Merlin's eyes wide.  
_What?._  
"Hanne?".  
Merlin couldn't be more relieved.  
_Thank God, he doesn't know anything about Arthur…but, why Hanne?_  
"No milord…why should I have anything to do with her?".  
Charles squeezed Merlin's shoulder harder.  
Merlin couldn't stop whimper a little from the pain.  
"Someone saw you and Hanne together!" Charles voice rose.  
"W-who?".  
"Doesn't concern you!" Charles replied cold.  
Merlin frowned at that.  
"I haven't been with her…" Merlin said slowly.  
"Whoever has told you that…do you believe him more than me?" Merlin added.  
"Actually…I do" Charles replied.  
Merlin had no time to register anything before Charles threw him of the chair.  
The prince cried out in pain when he felt to the floor. Merlin got up slowly, he looked at the king, he had never seen him so mad before and Merlin knew if he didn't get out of here soon it would go wrong.  
"Milord…maybe we should talk about this tomorrow…" Merlin said, trying to get the king to calm down.  
Then suddenly Merlin felt something hard against his face, he felled once again on his knees, he looked up to see Charles had hit him.  
Merlin took his hand on his chin and then took it back to see blood.  
"How many times have I said…you are mine!" Charles yelled.  
Merlin got slowly up and then turned to the king.  
"I-I am yours…no one else…j-just let us talk about this tomorrow okay?" Merlin replied.  
He didn't wanted to make Charles more angry and he was scared no…he was terrified. Merlin would do anything to get out of this room, away from the king.  
_But…how?_  
Merlin panicked when he saw Charles undo his own trousers.  
_No no no no!_  
"Please…don't" Merlin begged.  
"I'm not involved with Hanne…y-you have to believe me" Merlin continued.  
_Why don't he believe me!?_  
When Charles took a grab his arm, Merlin began to fight him.  
_It can't get any worse now!_  
"Let me go!" Merlin cried.  
Charles tried to drag Merlin to the bed though Merlin kicked and hit the king. Merlin managed to kick him on the leg, which made him let go of him. Merlin was about to run to the door but, didn't come far before Charles had him again and threw Merlin in the wall.  
Merlin cried out in pain, he looked up to see in Charles's cold eyes, who was still holding Merlin against the wall.  
"You have been impossible for sometime now!" Charles hissed.  
Merlin gulped.  
"I haven't done anything wrong, I'm not involved with her! Let me go!" Merlin cried.  
Charles was about to yell at the boy but, he got interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Who is it!" Charles asked.  
"It's sir. Robert sire…the meeting started 10 minutes ago" the knight said.  
Charles sighed, he had completely forgot about the meeting. He glared at Merlin.  
"You will get your punishment later!...stay here!" he hissed and then walked out with the knight.  
Merlin let himself fall down on his knees.  
He refused to cry. He refused to let one tear fall down.  
Charles was not wroth any tears.

When Merlin had sat alone for sometime he stood up and walked out the room, he refused to wait on Charles. There was some servants there gave him a glance, which made him walk faster.  
He almost ran to his chamber, once he was in he closed the door fast and then locked it but, regretted it and then unlocked it again, he didn't wanted to risk Charles get more angry if he would see the door was locked.  
He walked over to his mirror and then understood why the servants looked at him. His bottom lip and chin was bleeding. There was even blood on his shirt.  
Merlin changed his shirt and then washed his face to get all the blood away. He knew he couldn't hide this from Arthur, it would be impossible.  
_He is going to be so mad…_  
There was a knock on the door, Merlin froze.  
"W-who is it?" he asked nervous.  
_Please…don't let it be Charles_  
"Hanne…" the answer came back.  
Merlin let out a sigh with relief.  
"Enter…" Merlin said.  
Hanne stepped inside, her eyes wide when she saw Merlin's face.  
"What happened to you?" she asked.  
She walked over to him.  
"Listen…somehow Charles thinks that we're involved…you have to convince him otherwise…because I can't" Merlin said.  
Merlin was still mad at her how she had threated him the pass years she had been here but, somehow he should thank her for all the nights she had been with Charles because then Merlin was left alone. No matter what Merlin had to forget everything Hanne had done, he needed her help and that was now.  
She frowned.  
"Who could have told a lie like that?" Hanne wondered.  
Merlin shrugged.  
"I don't know…other than Charles believe the person more than me" Merlin replied.  
"I see…" Hanne said soft.  
She looked at Merlin's face again.  
"He had no right to hit you like that…" she said.  
Merlin shook his head.  
"You wrong…he can do whatever he want, it's not like that someone is going to stop him" Merlin replied.  
She nodded.  
"You right…still…" she trailed of.  
"I know…" Merlin agreed.  
They stood for sometime in silence, they weren't used to talk together so to was pretty weird.  
"I better go…" Merlin said eventually.  
"Where to?" Hanne asked with a frown.  
"To Charles chamber, he told me to stay but I left. I better be back before he comes back" Merlin said.  
"You can't!" Hanne exclaimed.  
"I have to…".  
Hanne however shook her head.  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
"To a meeting…" Merlin replied confused.  
She nodded.  
"Okay…stay here, I will handle Charles" she said.  
Merlin shook his head.  
"No Han-"  
"It will fine…I know how to handle him…and I want to help you" she cut him of.  
She then walked out the Chamber, before Merlin could say a word.

Hanne walked inside Charles chamber relived that he wasn't there.  
She lighted some candles, closed the curtains and made the bed one more time. When she was finished she smiled satisfied, _now only one more thing…_

Arthur and Edmund had just come back from the hunt.  
"It wasn't much we got..." Edmund said, while get of the horse.  
"Year…it was to hot today…" Arthur agreed.  
Edmund nodded.  
They walked up the stairs.  
"I need so much a bath…" Edmund complained.  
Arthur laughed.  
"Me too…" he agreed.  
"Though there is properly someone you are going to see first" Edmund said with a smirk.  
Arthur rolled his eyes at that.  
"If I don't, he will kill me" Arthur replied.  
"Stupid excuse Arthur…see you later" Edmund said and then split up with Arthur.  
Arthur smiled all the way to Merlin's chamber.  
He knocked on the door, he frowned when he didn't heard a enter. He stepped slowly inside.  
"Merlin?" Arthur called.  
He looked around the room to see Merlin sitting by the table his head in a book.  
"Merlin?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes?" Merlin whispered.  
"What are you doing?" Arthur asked in a frown.  
"Reading?".  
"Merlin…no one can read a book that close…" Arthur answered.  
"Well…I-I can!" Merlin snapped, not taking his face away from the book.  
"Why won't you look at me?" Arthur asked.  
"Well…because you will be mad…" Merlin admitted.  
Arthur frowned.  
"Why would I be mad?" he asked suspicious.  
Merlin didn't answer that.  
"Merlin…take the book away" Arthur said demitted.  
He shook his head.  
"Don't make me do it" Arthur threaten.  
"No! you can't!" Merlin cried behind the book.  
"Then take it away!".  
"Fine…but, promise me you won't be mad" Merlin said.  
"I can't do that…but, I will try" Arthur promised.  
Merlin sighed.  
_Well…I have to live with that…_  
He took slowly the book away, so Arthur could see his bruised face. First Arthur's face was unreadable for some time, then it turned to anger.  
"I will kill him!" Arthur yelled already walking to the door.  
Merlin ran to the door blocking it.  
"Merlin…move".  
He shook his head.  
"I'm fine…" Merlin said in a calmed tone.  
Arthur gave him a stern look.  
"So it doesn't hurt at all?" he asked.  
"Well…a little" Merlin admitted.  
Arthur then tried to come past Merlin but, he refused to move. Arthur groaned.  
"Why did he even hit you!?".  
"Well…" Merlin trailed of.  
"Merlin…why did he hit you?" Arthur repeated the question.  
"He thinks that…Hanne and I are…involved" Merlin forced himself to say.  
Arthur frowned.  
"Hanne…Hanne the whore?" Arthur asked.  
Merlin nodded.  
"Why would he think that?" Arthur asked confused.  
Merlin shrugged.  
"I have no idea…some person told Charles that he had seen us together…so Charles told me to come to his chamber… apparently Charles believe him more than me" he replied.  
"Who will lie about something like that!?" Arthur snapped.  
Merlin jumped at Arthur's voice.  
"I don't know…" Merlin said with a sigh,  
Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself.  
"Did he…?" Arthur asked nervous.  
Merlin shook his head.  
"We got interrupted…something about a meeting, he told me to stay and then walked out" Merlin explained.  
"He told you to stay but, you are here" Arthur pointed out.  
Merlin nodded.  
"Yes…apparently Hanne is taking care of Charles…" Merlin replied.  
Arthur frowned.  
"I thought Hanne hated you".  
Merlin nodded.  
"Let's just say, while you have been out hunting many things has happened here" Merlin explained.  
Arthur blinked in confusing.

When Charles went into his chamber Merlin wasn't there though Hanne was. She was lying in his bed naked.  
"Milord…" Hanne said flirty.  
"Hanne…where is Merlin?" Charles asked while looking at her naked body.  
Hanne smirked.  
"I sent him away…I thought we could have some fun" Hanne lied.  
"I told him to stay here" Charles said his anger showing.  
"Yes…he told me that but, I said you would understand…because you do right?" Hanne said.  
Charles glared at her.  
Hanne gulped.  
_This is not going well…  
_"Of cores I do…" Charles said after sometime with a flash smile.  
Hanne gave him a nervous smile, knowing this would end wrong.  
"Someone told me something interesting today…" Charles said while walking slowly over to the bed.  
Hanne sat up in the bed took the covers around her.  
"Really? What is it?" Hanne asked with a nervous smile.  
Charles leaned down to see right in Hanne's eyes.  
"You're not involved with Merlin…right Hanne?" Charles asked.  
Hanne shook her head.  
"No milord…of cores not" she replied.  
"I won't be that stupid…I don't even like that boy…" she continued.  
She stood up let the covers fall to the ground, she took her arms around the kings neck, let her breasts meet his chest. She kissed his lips, she felt he kissed a little back.  
"Come on milord…it must be some misunderstanding, I would never be with Merlin…I have you" she said and the kissed him again. She took her mouth against his ear.  
"Come to bed…" she whispered.  
She took his hand, slowly started to walk backwards, she sat on the bed guided the king over her body. Charles starter to kiss her neck, she gave him a false moan in respond but, couldn't stop liking it a bit she had been in the king's many times and have always liked it and she couldn't stop that. She hated the king but, she had to admit he was amazing in bed.  
It didn't take long before he guided himself inside and started to thrust violent.  
"Ah! M-milord...it-it hurts" she complained in pain.  
It was to rough, the pain was to much for her. He was always more gentle in the start.  
"P-Please sire it hurts!" she gasped.  
The king didn't stop he started to go faster, rougher and deeper. Hanne felt blood running down and she started to cry. She tried to push Charles away but, he just hit her. He took her hands above her head, holding them there. Hanne cried and kicked out trying to get Charles away but, nothing stopped him.  
_So this is how Merlin feels…_  
She wished it to stop, it reminded too much about her father. Images came inside her head, her father coming inside her room, raping her. Her mother hitting her and yelled she wished she never had a daughter. Her first man she had been with as a whore. The first time with Charles. It shouldn't be like this, she should had a family…a child she could love and take care of but, no here she was getting raped by the king.  
If felt like forever when Charles finally went out her and then came. Charles had of cores never come inside her, he couldn't risk her get pregnant.  
He went down to her ear.  
"If I see you near Merlin again…your dead!" he hissed and went out his chamber, letting the crying Hanne be.  
Hanne slowly took the covers around her and sat up. She couldn't stop let the tears fall.

At the dinner everything was quiet but, that was not a surprise. Edmund kept glancing at Merlin, he could clearly see the bruising in his face and knew Charles had hit him. It was weird because he never hit Merlin so whatever it was Merlin had done something really stupid. Edmund looked at Arthur who gave him a small smiled, Edmund smiled back and went back to his food.  
"Sire…the day it very good today. Edmund is going on a patrol, so I was wondering that Merlin could show me the forest, I haven't really seeing it beside when I'm on a hunt" Arthur asked.  
Merlin stopped eating and looked at Arthur in shock.  
The king sighed.  
"I don't know" he hesitated.  
"I won't be for long…I heard Merlin felled down the stairs, so I promise you it won't be to long…" Arthur lied.  
The king glanced at Merlin, who kept looking at the his plate.  
"Alright then…" Charles agreed.  
_At least Arthur doesn't know the truth…so it can't hurt_  
Arthur gave a slight nod in respect.  
"Thank you sire…".

After dinner Merlin dragged Merlin into an empty chamber. Merlin turned to Arthur.  
"Why did you do that? Charles can suspect us!" Merlin said.  
Arthur smiled.  
"Suspect a trip into the forest? Relax Merlin…" Arthur said.  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Why a trip into the forest? Why not just stay here?" Merlin asked.  
Arthur dragged Merlin into his chest. Merlin gasped in surprise, looked into Arthur's eyes.  
"I saw you didn't eat…so I have arrange a picnic…you need to relax, you need to get a little out…don't worry everything will be alright".  
Merlin blinked a couple of times.  
"A…picnic?" Merlin asked in a smile.  
Arthur laughed a little and then took Merlin closer into him.  
"Year…a picnic" Arthur replied.  
Merlin smiled and took his arms around the prince's neck.  
"Sounds nice…" Merlin said.  
Arthur nodded.  
"I know…it's my idea, all my ideas is good" Arthur said in a smirk.  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"If you say so…"  
"I do…" Arthur said with a smirk.  
Arthur leaned into Merlin, got closer and closer to his face. Merlin took his head closer and then their lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle.  
Arthur took his tongue in which made Merlin moan, Arthur couldn't stop smiling into the kiss. Arthur hands trailed to Merlin's hips took the option to drag Merlin closer into the kiss. Merlin still had his arms around Arthur's neck, his hands came into Arthur's soft golden hair.  
After some time they broke apart breathless.  
"That…was not to bad" Merlin finally got out.  
Arthur laughed.  
"Not to bad?..." he asked.  
Merlin rolled his eyes at that and then went to the door.  
"Wasn't there a picnic we should go to?" Merlin asked and went out the chamber.  
Arthur shook his head to himself and then followed after the other prince.

After two hours they were to the picnic place. Merlin gasped, it was an opening in the forest, in the middle of the opening was there a blanket with food on it. There was berries, food, cheese and much more. There were flowers all around them. Merlin smiled to Arthur.  
The prince of Camelot got down from the horse, he helped Merlin down from his and then guided him to the blanket. They sat down.  
"You know you really shouldn't have done all this" Merlin said and took a berry and ate it.  
Arthur smiled.  
"Of cores I should…you need to get out" Arthur replied and gave Merlin some bread, who took it.  
"Thank you…for everything" Merlin said.  
"You're welcome…".  
They ate together, talked and laughed. Arthur told Merlin some of his adventures in Camelot, which Merlin found very exited.  
"I wished I could live in Camelot…it sounds like it is a amazing place…" Merlin said.  
Arthur took a deep breath.  
"Year…me too…"  
Arthur knew he couldn't stay here forever, though he wanted to. He wanted to stay with Merlin, be there for him but, he couldn't, not forever.  
"Arthur?".  
Arthur snapped out his thoughts and looked at Merlin.  
"You okay?" Merlin asked slight worried.  
Arthur smiled.  
"I'm fine…here take a berry" Arthur said and handed the tray to Merlin, who accepted it.  
"Thank you…" Merlin replied.  
After sometime they both lied down on the blanket, they were lying beside each other looking at the sky. Merlin came to think about what he would do when Arthur had to go back to Camelot. He wished he could go with him…if he did Camelot and Edinburgh would properly come into a big war, Merlin wouldn't risk so many innocents lives, then he rather be the king's little toy. Merlin would like to meet Morgana, she sounded nice.  
Merlin couldn't wait to Edmund would be king, then there would be finally some justice. Edmund had once told him that when he would be king the taxes would be sat down, he would make sure that the people had everything they needed. Right now the taxes were to high, it was amazing that the people could pay. Charles didn't care about the people, only in himself.  
Merlin wondered how a king Arthur wanted to be.  
"Hey Arthur?".  
Arthur turned his head to Merlin.  
"Year?".  
"When you get king…what is the first thing you would do?".  
Arthur sighed and looked at the sky again.  
"I don't know…I haven't thought about it..." Arthur replied without taken his eyes from the sky.  
Merlin slowly nodded.  
"I know you will be the great king" Merlin said demitted.  
Arthur sat up and looked at Merlin.  
"Really?" he asked.  
Merlin nodded and sat up so he was in Arthur high.  
"And how would you know that?" Arthur asked.  
"Because…you are a great person, you love the people in Camelot and would protect them with your life…if you won't be a great king, then I don't know what you're going to be…" Merlin replied with a smile.  
Arthur smiled, instead of answering he went down to kiss Merlin, who kissed back. Their lips moved together. Merlin lied down, with Arthur on top of him the kiss started again. It was slow and gentle. Merlin took his arms around the prince's neck. Arthur hands were on Merlin's legs.  
They didn't see the shadow behind the tree, the shadow turned around and walked towards the castle.

**_  
Done :D  
Well, not the story but the chapter ;)  
So what do yu think? It's going better with Hanne and Merlin…  
I got the picnic idea from one of you guys, so thank you for that! :D  
I will update as soon as I can I promise ^**


End file.
